


Beckoning Blood

by Gemsom



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Kink, Committed Relationship, Dominance, Feels, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Submission, Suicide Attempt, Terminal Illnesses, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemsom/pseuds/Gemsom
Summary: The sickness had already wasted Cloud’s mother away to nearly nothing, and Cloud knew the illness had already settled in his own lungs. It might have been easier for Cloud to burn alive with his mother when the villages came to purge the illness from their mountain.But Cloud’s unchanging friend Zack would never have allowed it.Living with a coven of vampires may prove almost pleasurable for Cloud, but it wont last long if he cannot convince their leader to end Cloud’s fragile, human life and give him a new one.





	1. The Prologue

Cloud was only a child the first time he met Zack. He was barely twelve when he went running into the woods and became hopelessly lost.

Cloud had been young and foolish then. He had hoped to help his mother by raiding the hunter’s snares before the hunters left to check them. But Cloud was not a hunter or tracker. He hadn’t known how to navigate the dense brush that surrounded Nibelheim. He was hopelessly lost in almost no time at all.

Fortunately, the summer nights weren’t as deadly as the long winter chill. The snow never disappeared completely in the Nibel mountains, but Cloud had managed to shelter himself for one night without major injury.

The next day, he searched for the way home again, but he only became more lost. The incline of the mountain wasn’t straightforward. It was easy to mix directions among the many peaks and valleys.

An unlucky fall left Cloud with a nasty gash in his arm. Cloud had huddled in a thicket, sobbing over his injury. He had known that blood would draw out the monsters – that he wouldn’t survive another night.

He was angry and panicked and scared. He was the only person in all the world his mother could depend on, and he was going to leave her behind. 

Zack had found him then. 

The dark haired young man had appeared before him so suddenly. Cloud had looked up at the stranger with wide, blue eyes. His blonde spikes had been even more unruly then. His eyes were red and his nose was running. He shook with cold.

Zack’s surprised face morphed quickly into something much softer. He’d reached out and mussed Cloud’s blonde spikes, and Cloud didn’t stop him.

Cloud had been ostracized in Nibelheim. He was the son of a single mother – a whore in the eyes of those around them. Cloud had learned very early to be wary of strangers, but, when Zack’s fingers had brushed sweetly through his hair, Cloud lost all ability to be suspicious. 

The child had launched himself into Zack’s arms. He’d sobbed while the man rubbed his back and rocked his small body. 

He cried until exhaustion claimed him and he fell asleep in the muscular arms of the kind stranger.

When Cloud woke again, he was sitting at the edge of the woods with his home in sight. His wound had miraculously closed, and a thick blanket had been draped around his shoulders. 

He should have known that there was something unusual about his friend then, but the youngster had decided that the dark haired stranger was his personal guardian angel. 

He never once thought that he might have gotten lucky – That his cute face had saved him from an apex predator. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

A young Cloud had looked for Zack many times after that. He became more careful in his explorations, but he moved deeper and deeper into the woods every year. 

He spent a lot of time trying to decide what had brought his guardian to him, and, at fifteen, he cut open his palm again to see if it would bring his angel. 

Some part of him knew it was stupid. Another part of him knew that he was desperate for a friend – any friend. There was surely no part of him that had thought it would actually work.

But - There Zack was. 

Again, the dark haired man appeared from between the trees. He looked shocked as he approached. His eyes looked faintly red in the low light of the fading sun. 

Young Cloud had been unable to hide his delight. He dropped his hunting knife and approached eagerly. 

Zack had taken Clouds by the wrist. He’d lifted Cloud’s hand, and Cloud had watched, transfixed, as Zack’s tongue slid over the cut. The wound healed only moments later.

Zack had smirked and turned to leave, but Cloud caught him by the arm. He begged the man to stay. Zack had looked uncomfortable. He didn’t seem to know what to do. 

Ultimately, he relented. They found a place to sit together in a sunny clearing next to a babbling stream. They finally exchanged names, and Cloud had spent hours talking animatedly about his life with his mother. He talked about how he wanted to take her away from that place. He talked about how sure he had been that Zack wasn’t real. 

Zack had ruffled his hair. He talked about how big Cloud had gotten. He’d said he hadn’t expected to meet him again, and Cloud had glowed under the attention.

Cloud didn’t ask about the blood. He begged his guardian to meet him again, and Zack had promised that he return soon. He’d made Cloud promise not to search the deep woods anymore. He reminded the teenager of the many hunters who went missing there. 

He promised he would visit Cloud at his home, and Cloud had promised to wait.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud regretted his promise. Waiting was difficult. Now that he knew Zack was real, he wanted to see him all of the time. 

He spoke avidly of the man to his mother. She tried to humor her young son, but the woman was convinced the boy either had an imaginary friend or had somehow spoken with one of the traveling hunters who would be gone before winter. 

Cloud was already sixteen when Zack came again. This time, he came in the middle of the night. He knocked on Cloud’s window, and Cloud had opened it with great enthusiasm. 

He invited Zack in, and they sat on his bed and talked in hushed voices for hours. 

Cloud complained that Zack had taken too long to visit, and Zack had apologized. He said he’d been traveling for a while, and Cloud accepted that explanation readily enough. 

When the sun began rising, Zack wanted to leave. Cloud begged him to stay, but Zack promised not to be gone as long this time. Cloud begrudgingly let him go.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack visited Cloud more often after that. The always met after the sun went down. Zack would collect Cloud from his home. They would spend hours walking the forest together. 

He didn’t come often enough for Cloud, but he was still glad to see him when he was there. They got closer as Cloud grew older. Zack was always available for advice and play and smiles. 

Cloud reached the age where he couldn’t help but have a crush on the one genuinely kind person he knew. He was smitten with Zack, and he had no ability at all to hide it. 

Fortunately for Cloud, Zack seemed to think it was cute. He never touched Cloud in any way that was not platonic, but he didn’t avoid Cloud’s affections either. 

Cloud found himself thinking about the way Zack’s tongue had slid over his bloody palm many times. He remembered the heat of Zack’s tongue, and the way his flesh had burned and tingled pleasantly as the skin knitted back together. 

He thought about offering his hand again just as often. He never did. He was afraid Zack might stop coming if he did. He would never risk that.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud was nearly twenty when his mother grew sick. Life became harder after that. He took over his mother’s duties. He rarely had time to explore as he did before. 

His mother kept growing weaker. Whatever had infected her was a wasting disease. She turned paler. She began to lose track of her thoughts. The worst though - was the coughing. The illness, whatever it was, was in her lungs. 

The coughing wouldn’t stop, and Cloud knew it must be painful. It didn’t take long for the blood to begin to fleck her lips and cover her palm. 

She begged Cloud to leave her. She begged him to leave the village behind and find a life elsewhere. She did all she could to avoid infecting her only son, but Cloud refused to leave her side. Cloud, who only had two people in all the world, could never had left his mother to die alone.

Cloud knew she didn’t have much time left. She was on constant bed rest.

By the time Cloud turned twenty, his mother spent more time unconscious than conscious. The disease had wasted her to nearly nothing. 

Cloud hadn’t seen Zack in some time, but he barely realized. He was preoccupied.

\--------------------------- **The Beginning** \-------------------------------

Zack approached the house as quietly as he could. He hated to disturb Cloud’s mother. She’d been getting weaker over the last couple of years. Old age – Zack reminded himself. She had just started showing signs of illness when Zack had last visited almost six months before. 

Six months was too long to go without seeing his Spike. Zack loved his coven - his mates, but they were set in their ways and completely unchanging. The occasional journey Zack took with Angeal through the nearby towns was the only real reprieve Zack had from their quiet home deep in the mountains… That was, of course, until he met Cloud. 

Cloud was a wide-eyed wonder. The boy was wildly curious, and Zack knew the kid practically worshiped him. He changed so much every time Zack saw him, but he was always himself. Cloud was a friend, and Zack had desperately needed a friend. Someone younger than his coven mates who was willing to play with him and listen to his stupid jokes. 

Zack knocked carefully on Cloud’s bedroom window, but the blonde didn’t answer. That was unusual. Cloud was always a light sleeper, but Zack knew he had a standing invitation. 

He hooked a knife into the window seam and nudged it open. He crawled in with the grace of the predator he was. 

Cloud rested in bed. He was unusually still, and his heartbeat sounded strangely. His scent was stranger still. Zack didn’t feel that itch behind his fangs that told him Cloud was near. Usually the bloodlust was practically irresistible. Today though, Zack could smell illness.

He could smell it faintly over the entire house. But the scent of it rising from Cloud hurt him the most. 

He approached Cloud’s bed and rested a careful hand on the blonde’s shoulder. Cloud’s breath hitched. He looked up at Zack and blinked blearily at his friend. 

He offered a weak smile when he finally recognized Zack. Zack’s chest ached. That wasn’t the joy he was accustomed too. This time, Cloud’s smile was more apologetic than happy. 

“How are you feeling, Spike?” Zack asked. He kept his voice quiet as his fingers slid through Cloud’s hair. He knew he wasn’t supposed to know Cloud was ill. Cloud must have noticed that Zack never aged, but they never spoke of his abnormalities. 

“I’m sick, Zack,” Cloud explained.

“You’ll get better,” Zack promised. 

“Not this time, Zack,” Cloud explained. He sat up in bed and offered his best friend a tender smile. “There is no cure for this… My mother won’t last much longer, and I’ll be right behind her.”

Zack’s chest constricted painfully. His little Spike was dying? How could that be?

Cloud was still so young. His body had not quite finished its development, but it was almost there. Cloud had grown nicely into his frame over the last few years, and now, just as it was about to peak, he was starting to waste away.

“You can’t know that for certain, Cloudy.”

“I do,” Cloud explained. The boy sat up, and Zack was again caught by how beautiful he was. Cloud had been always been a beautiful child, but he was so much more beautiful now. The moonlight played in his hair, and his pale skin was almost luminous. 

“Zack… I don’t think we’ll live through the winter, and… I have questions for you. There are so many things I want to know before I die,” Cloud began.

Cloud took a shaky, sudden breath. Zack was confused by the sudden intake until Cloud began coughing afterward. The fit was violent – Probably more violent than what Cloud had previously been accustomed too. His entire body shook with the strength of it.

When Cloud looked up, his lips were flecked with blood. Zack’s heart constricted again. Before he could even think to stop himself, he leaned in and brushed his lips gently against Cloud’s.

The blonde closed his eyes and Zack could feel the beauty’s smile against his lips. Zack’s tongue darted outward, tasting the blood for himself. Even as ill as Cloud was, he tasted like a dream of heaven. Zack had never found human blood especially appealing. He preferred to snack on his lovers, but Cloud rivaled them for taste. 

When he pulled away, Cloud’s eyes were brighter than before. He looked genuinely happy for just a moment, then he turned away. 

“Thank you,” Cloud finally said. His didn’t sound thankful. He sounded hurt. _Heartbroken._ “I wasn’t sure I’d get to try that before the end.”

Zack nuzzled Cloud’s shoulder. He gently tugged at Cloud’s hand. “Come with me,” Zack whispered. His eyes had softened considerably. “I’ll answer your questions. We’ll go to our usual spot.”

Cloud thought about arguing. There was a chill in the air, but he was tired of being in the house anyway. He crawled out of bed and pulled on his thickest jacket. Then he wrapped the quilt his mother had made him last year around his shoulders. 

Zack guided him out the front door instead of sneaking out the window as they had done before. Cloud’s mother was too far gone to know they had left anyway.

Cloud leaned against Zack as they walked. The night was beautiful. It was rare that there were no clouds in the sky in Nibelheim. But the sky was clear then. It was full of stars and the moon, though not full, was large and bright. 

Zack lead Cloud deep into the woods until they came to the clearing with the small stream running by it. They met there often. 

Zack sat near the water. Cloud moved to sit next to him – as he always did, but Zack reached out and pulled Cloud into his lap instead. Cloud was grateful. He tucked his body against Zack’s chest and buried his forehead in Zack’s neck. Zack hadn’t allowed him to rest like that since he’d been much smaller. 

Zack’s fingers moved lazily up and down the length of Cloud’s spine, and Cloud closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy it for a little while longer. 

“You have questions?” Zack finally asked. 

Cloud nodded against Zack’s chest and forced himself to open his eyes.

“What are you, Zack?” 

Zack seemed to pause a moment – considering. His fingers never paused in their gentle movements over Cloud’s back.

“Do you know what a vampire is?” Zack asked quietly. 

“Blood-eaters?” Cloud questioned. The village had some stories about them – of course. But the stories said they were monsters. That they had great claws and would destroy entire villages if their nests were disturbed. 

“That’s right. I drink blood to live. I’ll never age physically again. It has its disadvantages, but… It may not be as monstrous as you’re imagining it is,” Zack promised. 

Cloud hummed against him. Nothing seemed to bother the blonde anymore. Knowledge of one’s imminent death had a strange mellowing affect. 

“I could never imagine you as a monster,” Cloud whispered. Those words soothed Zack’s soul in a way he never expected. He nuzzled the blonde’s spikey head and sighed. 

“It’s too early for me to lose you, Cloud. I was hoping you would have a mess of kids that I could watch over for the next few centuries,” Zack tried to joke. Tears stung his eyes as he thought about it. It didn’t seem real at all. The proof of it was under his nose, but Zack could not believe it. 

“That was never going to happen, and you know it,” Cloud laughed. He burrowed deeper into Zack’s chest and Zack sighed. That much was true. Cloud didn’t like girls. Actually, he didn’t seem to like other people much, but Zack was sure that was a product of the village he lived in. 

Zack had always planned to take Cloud on a trip down the mountain one day. He would have done it already, but Angeal would not have liked it and Cloud had always needed to be home to help his mother. 

“Zack…”

Zack was startled by his friend’s voice. He glanced down and waited patiently for Cloud to continue. The beauty cleared his throat and finally spoke again. 

“When it’s time… When my mother is dead. When I’m too weak for any more… Would you end it for me?” Cloud whispered.

Zack felt cold curl through his entire body. Cloud couldn’t mean that.

“Maybe it’s selfish… But I think... If you were taking my blood... If I could lay right here and die in your arms… I think I could truly be happy.” Cloud’s voice was a whisper, but it was full of hope and nostalgia. The true happiness in it cut Zack more surely than any knife. 

“I couldn’t do it, Cloud. I could never… Not you. No matter how good you smell, I could never take your life,” Zack replied adamantly. 

Cloud nodded slowly. He looked up, passed Zack, and into the sky.

“It’s beautiful tonight, isn’t it?”

The sudden change of topic caught Zack off guard, but he nodded anyway. They rested like that for some time, but then Cloud began to fidget. 

“We should hurry back… I need to sleep and start preparing for tomorrow,” Cloud explained. Zack didn’t argue. He helped his friend up and they walked slowly back toward Cloud’s home. Zack’s heart grew heavier with every step. 

He couldn’t accept this. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye. He didn’t think he could ever say goodbye to Cloud. His Cloud. 

They were nearing the tree line when and unusual scent caught Zack’s attention. _Smoke._ Zack’s eyes widened. He walked with more urgency. Cloud was surprised but quickly increased the speed of his stride’s to match.

“What’s wrong?” Cloud asked, but Zack didn’t get the chance to answer before Cloud smelled it for himself.

Cloud broke away from Zack and his mother’s quilt. He raced out of the trees and Zack hurried after him. 

The flames had already engulfed the house. Villagers stood around the perimeter and watched it burn. Zack’s eyes widened in horror. He couldn’t hear screams from within, but he knew that Cloud’s mother was still in the burning structure. Almost certainly, she was already dead.

Cloud screamed and ran toward the little house. The villages did nothing to stop him as he hurried into the burning building. 

Zack hesitated. He wasn’t supposed to be near humans within Angeal. He was still a young vampire, and he was too unpredictable. He knew how easily his small coven could be discovered if he stepped out of line.

But, in an instant, Zack recognized the reality of Cloud burning to death in the fire. He raced forward. He ducked into the burning building. The flames licked at his flesh as he hurried through the ruined hallway. Zack ignored the pain flames until he finally found and dragged Cloud forcefully out of the blaze.

Cloud tried to scream, but his lungs were already full of smoke. His hands were covered in burns, but he was otherwise alright. Zack, as a vampire, was more susceptible to fire. He was covered in burns.

The villagers crowded closer. They couldn’t let Cloud live if they wanted to burn away the illness completely, but Zack would never let them have him. Cloud squirmed in Zack’s grip, but Zack didn’t let go. 

Zack claws extended. He cut down the first three villagers who rushed him. Seeing the dead men at his feet, the rest backed away. Zack’s eyes were blazing red as the thick scent of blood joined the smoke in the air. 

The villagers did not approach. Instead, they stared in horror as Zack carried his prize back into the dense forest.


	2. First Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud wakes and attempts to acclimate himself to new surroundings. 
> 
> The residents of his new "home" aren't going to make that easy, but at least Genesis's fangs bring more pleasure than pain.

When Cloud woke, his quilt was tucked around his body. It rested against his skin. Above it were heaps of woolen blankets and even furs. He could hear the roaring of a large fire nearby, and he was warmer and more content than he had been in months. 

His eyes fluttered open. He still felt hazy, and his body felt blissfully relaxed and heavy under the warmth. How long had it been since he’d felt truly safe and warm? Cloud’s eyes almost closed again before the memory struck him. He struggled to sit up. He threw the blankets off of him and looked around wildly.

Where was his mother? Where was Zack? Where was _he_?

The room was small, and all of the walls were composed of large, stone blocks. There were no windows at all. The room would probably be freezing if it weren’t for the giant fireplace on the far wall. It belted out enough heat that the air in the room was almost sweltering. 

Someone had pulled Cloud out of his clothes and put him in something warmer and far more luxurious. It was woolen and soft and trimmed in fur. Cloud had rarely seen such fine clothing in his small village.

Very carefully, Cloud crawled out of bed. The room may have been warm, but the stone was still cold on his bare feet. 

He padded quietly across the room and opened the large wooden door on the opposite wall. He flinched just a bit when the hinges creaked.

He glanced backward – briefly admiring the exquisitely carved and enormous bed. He had never seen such craftsmanship. Someone had etched vines into the old wood of the frame. Cloud didn’t know where he was… But it outclassed him so much that it felt like something out of fairy tail. 

He shuddered and glanced out into the hallway. It was more like a corridor. The air was frigid and the ceilings were insanely high. Who would ever build something with so much superfluous space? It would have been impossible to heat.

As quietly as he could manage, Cloud slunk down the hall. The space was quiet and empty and cold. The only adornments were the enormous, stone archways that lined the hall. There were several wooden doors along the way, but Cloud was sure they were more bedrooms.

At least the corridor had windows. They were enormous, glass windows with iron frames, but nothing of the view could be seen passed the driving slow that blew sideways beyond the panes. 

Cloud shuddered again. He must have been higher on the mountain for the snow to be coming down at such speeds. 

Finally, the corridor opened into a front room. Two grand staircases rose at either side of the entry. Cloud stood at the top of one staircase. Cloud could see a grand set of doors below him that could only be the mansion’s entrance.

He briefly thought about going to them, but he didn’t want to run out into the blizzard. Instead, he quickly went down the stairs and entered another hallway. This one was shorter. He saw a lavish dining room and a decrepit kitchen… Which was certainly an odd combination. 

Then, at the end of the hall, he found a small, glass door. Cloud had never seen a glass door before. The doorway seemed to lead into some kind of green room. It reminded Cloud of the small greenhouse his mother used to grow their more delicate vegetables. 

Cloud looked around briefly, and, when he saw no one around to stop him, he pushed the door open.

The greenhouse was fairly warm. Cloud quickly discovered that there was an outdoor fireplace with a fire still smoldering inside. He looked at the plants curiously. There was an impressive collection. Cloud had never seen such colorful flowers growing anywhere near Nibelheim. 

He strolled carefully around the marked planter boxes, curiously examining the plants when someone coughed nearby to catch his attention.

Cloud turned around and swallowed thickly. 

A man sat quietly on a bench nearby. He was folding a set of gardening gloves in his lap. Cloud had no idea how he had missed the man before. He was a giant with thick muscles. He had a scar on his face, but, strangely, it wasn’t intimidating. The man had very soft eyes.

Cloud shifted his weight from foot to foot. The man looked just a little bit like Zack, but Cloud had no idea who he was. Were they related?

“You must be Cloud,” The man finally said. Cloud nodded and forced himself to relax just a little bit. The man was smiling. 

He held out his hand and Cloud hesitantly reached out to take it. However, instead of shaking it, the stranger turned Cloud’s hand over and examined his palms.

“Your burns healed nicely… I’m glad. We were worried they would scar, but Genesis can handle burns far better than myself or Zack. He told us that there was nothing to worry about.” The stranger was still examining Cloud’s fingers. 

Cloud swallowed uncomfortably. 

“Who are you?” Cloud finally asked. The man before him chuckled. He glanced up, and Cloud felt even more uncomfortable. Even as soft as that gaze was, it was still intimidating. Cloud felt like the man could see right through him. 

“Angeal. I am Zack’s mentor,” Angeal explained easily. He released Cloud’s hand, and Cloud fought the desire to rub the unknown touch from his skin.

“Is this where Zack lives?” Cloud questioned. Angeal nodded slowly and his smile became more genuine.

“Are you and him… The same?” Cloud asked. He was careful not to use the word ‘vampire.’ It was Zack’s secret to share if he hadn’t already.

“We’re all vampires here, Cloud. Except for you. You may be the first human to set foot in this castle in many hundreds of years,” Angeal explained. The man carefully got to his feet. 

“How many vampires live here?” Cloud asked. He followed Angeal as he walked over to a different planter. 

“Zack, Genesis, myself, and Sephiroth. The four of us are a coven,” Angeal explained as he knelt to clip some light colored leaves off one plant.

“Your plants are beautiful,” Cloud said off-handedly. He was still processing the new information and hadn’t completely registered that he’d said anything at all.

Angeal glanced over his shoulder and his smile widened. 

“You know, none of us were happy to find out that Zack had been sneaking off to play house with a human boy. You were a complete surprise to us. Zack showed up here, covered in burns, and begged us to help you,” Angeal explained. He cocked his head to the side as he worked. 

“I think I can see why Zack is drawn to you. You should be careful though. Genesis and Sephiroth have nasty tempers, and they’re angry. It’s not your fault, but some of that will certainly be aimed in your direction.”

Cloud nodded meekly. He didn’t really have any reason to be afraid. He was dying anyway. What could they possibly do to him?

“You said Zack was burned? Where is he?” Cloud questioned. Zack was far more important than any stranger could hope to be.

Angeal released a low chuckle, set his clippers aside, and got to his feet. “Come on, Cloud. I’ll take you to him. Maybe you could get him to eat.”

Cloud nodded and followed obediently behind Angeal. The man led him back to the main room, up the other set of stairs, and into a room that was very similar to the one Cloud had woken up in.

A fire was lit in this room too, but Zack rested on top of the blankets. He was whining softly while a beautiful brunette applied bandages to his wounds. 

The brunette’s hair was almost red, and, when his blue eyes met Clouds, the blonde could only think of fire. The man’s eyes narrowed and a low growl formed at the back of his throat. 

Angeal stepped in front of Cloud, blocking him from the brunette’s sight. 

“Genesis… He’s here to help. I think Zack could benefit from a little human blood, don’t you?”

Genesis was still growling, but he paused long enough to release a scoff of annoyance. 

“It’s really the least he could do,” Genesis insisted. His voice wasn’t as deep as Angeal’s, but it was very seductive. It was soothing and had an edge all at once. _Dangerously sexy._

Cloud swallowed again. These men definitely weren’t human. He could have believed that Zack was human. He could have believed that easily, but Genesis and Angeal were clearly something more.

Cloud didn’t wait for permission. He stepped around Angeal and approached the bed. Genesis was still growling, but Cloud didn’t look up at him.

Cloud had nothing to fear, after all.

Zack’s eyes were a bit dazed, but he was smiling up at Cloud. The blonde smiled back and reached out to smooth some of the hair away from Zack’s forehead. Zack sighed and seemed to relax.

“I was worried about you, Spike. When you lost consciousness, I feared the worst,” Zack admitted. He sounded bashful, and he looked extremely happy for someone who was clearly feverish.

Cloud smiled and shook his lovely head. “I’m already dying, remember? You should be worrying about yourself.”

Zack scowled and Cloud felt a thread of guilt. He’d been trying to make Zack feel better, but clearly the man didn’t want to be reminded. 

Cloud lifted an arm – offering his wrist. “Well… I’m not dying of blood loss. I think you should have some.”

Zack shook his head stubbornly. “You need your strength.” 

Cloud glared back. “Take it, or I’ll cut it open myself and waste it all.”

Zack was glaring back now. “You should be in bed!” Zack attempted to deflect. 

The both of them jumped a little when Genesis wrapped long, elegant fingers around Cloud’s offered wrist. Cloud hadn’t noticed when the man had ceased his growling and moved to stand just behind Cloud. 

He looked up at Genesis and was surprised to see a smile on his face. The smile was sly though. Cloud had never met the man before, but he could tell it meant trouble. 

“I don’t think the wrist will be enough… You don’t either, do you, Cloud?” Genesis leaned forward, whispering the words next to Cloud’s ear.

Cloud couldn’t have stopped the shudder if he wanted to. The man’s breath was hot on his ear, and his tone was still so seductive. Cloud vaguely wondered if Genesis was doing that on purpose, or he was just naturally tempting.

Cloud glanced down at Zack. His friend’s expression was somewhere between terrified and aroused. Cloud cocked an eyebrow in an attempt to ask a silent question.

Before Zack said anything, Cloud felt the gentle brush of lips against his throat. He had barely registered Genesis’s kiss before he felt the sting of fangs piercing his pale skin.

Cloud gasped, shuddering in shock. Being bitten was nothing like having his palm licked. Liquid heat spread from the bite wound throughout Cloud’s body. It felt so good – too good. Cloud felt his brain go fuzzy, and his knees went weak.

He was too lost in the pleasure of Genesis’s bite to notice when the man lifted his head. He did nothing to close the wounds, and blood ran freely from Cloud’s throat and soaked through the beautiful clothing someone had lent him.

Zack instantly leaned forward and took Genesis’s previous spot. The blood must have been renewing his strength, because Zack easily pulled Cloud up onto the bed with him. Ignoring the burns on his arms, Zack wrapped his arms tightly around Cloud’s smaller body while he fed. 

Cloud was a moaning mess now. He was light headed and dizzy, and he wasn’t aware enough to care. Zack rolled them over and pressed Cloud into the mattress while he fed. 

Zack rocked his hips down on Cloud’s, and Cloud released a soft cry of pleasure.

Angeal shook his head as he watched, glancing at Genesis. Genesis only looked angrier the longer he watched. Clearly, he hadn’t expected Cloud’s blood to be so arousing.

Angeal reached out and gently pat Genesis’s shoulder. “He won’t forgive you if you let him drain that kid dry,” Angeal reminded. He could have taken care of it, but Genesis was stubborn. He thought it would be better for the bond between Genesis and Zack if Genesis were the one to take over.

Genesis sighed and slowly approached the pair. The man’s fingers slid soothingly over Zack’s throat. He crooned softly to their youngest mate. Zack growled in response and Genesis growled back. That seemed to grab Zack’s attention. He stopped rocking his hips against Cloud’s and glanced up at Genesis. 

Genesis reached up and drew a claw over his pulse. It just barely pierced the skin, and Zack gently released Cloud’s throat. He was drawn toward Genesis’s blood, but he didn’t pull away from Cloud completely until he had licked Cloud’s wounds shut.

Genesis then drew Zack away. Zack slid into Genesis’s arms and sank his teeth into Genesis’s waiting throat. Gen’s blood would not offer the nourishment a human’s did, but it would soothe and arouse his youngest mate.

Angeal moved to carefully lift Cloud off the bed. Cloud squirmed and whimpered in his arms. The beauty was still experiencing the effects of Genesis’s very strong venom. Angeal gently rubbed the beauty’s back and carried him out of the room.

Genesis and Zack were going to be busy for a while.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Cloud nuzzled Angeal’s shoulder and neck. He whispered sweet nothings, and Angeal was finding him very hard to resist. The little beauty was literally begging for some kind of attention. His pale hands explained Angeal’s chest. Many times, they attempted to find their way under his clothing, but Cloud was too addled to figure out how to get under Angeal’s tight, winter jacket.

If Angeal thought that Cloud had any ability to consent, he would have at least offered his hand to help the poor thing find relief. 

He brought Cloud back to his room and carefully laid him down on the bed. He tried to pull away but the blond tugged at his sleeves until he returned to bed. Angeal sighed and sat down. This seemed to sooth Cloud, but he kept tugging at the old vampire until the man finally lay down. 

Cloud’s body seemed to be calming. Angeal still felt an erection when the blonde tucked himself against Angeal’s side, but Cloud was no longer looking for friction.

Angeal sighed and curled an arm around the little human. Cloud released a sigh of his own and closed his eyes. Very soon, the blonde was asleep. Angeal smiled and watched him for a while. He thought about leaving, but he was comfortable, and the scent of Cloud’s blood in the air was extremely pleasant. 

His fingers drew patterns in Cloud’s back. It was a habit Zack had picked up from him when he was newly turned. The movement must have felt familiar to Cloud, because he began to relax and hum happily in his sleep.

Angeal smiled as he watched and soon he was asleep as well. Sleep was a rare thing for vampires, and it was especially rare for Angeal.

\----------------------------------------------------------

When Angeal woke, Cloud was still tucked against his side, but the blonde was already awake. He was staring at Angeal’s chest and working hard to keep his breathing even. He was fighting back sobs.

Angeal could smell the beauty’s distress as clearly as he could smell the illness seeping through his skin.

“Did Zack mention…? Does he know if my mother survived?” Cloud questioned. His voice was bitter. Clearly, he already knew the answer to his question.

Tears began rolling down the blonde’s pale cheeks. Angeal fretted. Grief was more pungent than simple distress. Cloud was suffering.

Angeal pulled Cloud closer until the blonde was half lying on Angeal’s chest. The sobs began then. Cloud didn’t fight the intimacy. He buried his face in Angeal’s chest while he cried. 

Angeal brushed his fingers soothingly through Cloud’s hair. It reminded him so much of consoling Zack when he was newly turned that it hurt. 

He listened to the boy’s sobs and held his shaking body until he quieted once again. 

“What are you going to do with me?” Cloud finally asked. Angeal’s chest rumbled with a hum as he thought about it.

“I’m not sure what we’ll be doing with you. Honestly, the decision belongs to Sephiroth. Zack will try to convince him, but we shall see how it goes. Sephiroth always does what he feels will help the coven, and I’m not certain that Zack could convince him that a dying human would be good for us.” Angeal’s words were painfully honest. He spoke them with empathy, and Cloud could appreciate the straightforward attempt to bring him up to speed. 

“How much trouble is Zack going to be in for bringing me here?” Cloud finally asked. He didn’t have many questions for himself, but he was certainly worried for Zack. 

“Zack has nothing to fear. We are his coven. His family. His mates. Sephiroth would cut off his arm before he hurt Zack in any way,” Angeal promised. Cloud relaxed as soon as he’d registered the words.

Angeal couldn’t help but find it endearing. Cloud was genuinely focused on Zack. Angeal was beginning to suspect that they would be keeping Cloud until his illness ran its course. If Cloud was this focused on Zack, then they were probably more closely bonded than he had anticipated. 

Sephiroth would never rip away something that Zack found precious. He wouldn’t be able to do it. Zack was their youngest lover, and he was certainly the most spoiled. 

Cloud continued to rest quietly against Angeal’s chest for a while. “You really had no idea he was meeting me?”

“No. We did not know. Zack is young. He can handle the daylight much better than we can. He can still go out in the evening, and he often goes out to hunt. He must have spent some of his hunting time with you instead,” Angeal explained. 

His hand stopped rubbing Cloud’s back. It was as though he had just remembered that he wasn’t especially happy that Cloud was there. Instead, it rested his hand carefully on Cloud’s side. 

Cloud nodded his understanding. 

“How long has he been meeting with you?” Angeal questioned. 

“Well… I met him for the first time when I was twelve, but he didn’t start meeting me regularly until a few years after that,” Cloud explained. 

Angeal hummed suspiciously. A few years later meant that Zack had probably waited until Cloud was sexually mature to start visiting. That had been everyone’s suspicion since Zack had brought Cloud to them.

“Why did he start visiting so regularly?” Angeal questioned. Cloud took a moment to say anything, so Angeal began gently stroking Cloud’s side. Cloud’s body relaxed, and Angeal was sure that meant he would start talking again.

“I kept looking for him after the first time. He saved my life. Maybe childishly, I thought he was my friend, and, that if I could find him again, I could keep him. When I did find him again, I made him promise to keep meeting me.” Cloud told the story slowly. He hadn’t had a coughing fit since he had arrived, but his throat still hurt. Talking for too long would not help his condition.

“How old were you when you started your relationship?” Angeal questioned.

“Relationship?”

“Are you having sex with Zack?” Angeal asked. He couldn’t hide the edge of his voice. He hated it, but they all needed to know. They did not want to ask Zack while he was injured. Unfaithful or not, they all loved him. 

“No. He kissed me once. When I told him I was dying.,, He kissed me,” Cloud explained. His voice was somber now. He seemed to have figured out what was going on. “I doubt he meant for it to be romantic. I think he took pity on me. I had wanted to kiss him for a very long time, but he never would have let me.”

Angeal nodded and pulled Cloud a bit closer. He felt… Strangely now. Guilty. Angeal had spent more time with humans than his other mates, and his ability to empathize with them was better for it. His travels had led them to Zack in the first place. 

Angeal had encountered the fledgling while traveling in the nearby towns. Newly turned, ravenous, and confused, Zack had needed Angeal’s help. Angeal had been unable to deny him, and, when he brought the fledgling home, his lovers had immediately taken to him. 

Their coven grew, and Zack naturally integrated himself into the strong mate bond between the three.

Zack was young and brash, but he hadn’t been sleeping with humans without talking to them first. Angeal’s fingers moved to rub circles in Cloud’s back, and Cloud began to cry again. Angeal wondered if the grief was for his mother or himself this time. 

Angeal nuzzled the top of Cloud’s head. He felt he owed the human some comfort now. It was clear that Cloud was at least a little in love with Zack. Being dragged before the immortal creatures who already had Zack’s love could not have been easy for him.

“Thank you… For telling me,” Angeal finally said. 

“I needed to. I never wanted to make trouble for Zack. He’s my best friend. My only friend,” Cloud explained slowly. His body stiffened again, and Angeal’s fingers had no luck massaging the tension away.

“Could I be alone for a while?” Cloud finally asked. His voice was strained.

Angeal nodded and carefully untangled himself from Cloud’s smaller body. He thought that Cloud must be feeling emotional, but, before Angeal made it to the door, Cloud’s body was overtaken with a powerful fit of coughing. 

Not emotional – ill. Angeal could smell fresh blood on the air. This human wasn’t going to live for very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to make you all wait until this weekend, but I received an email from **Fremontii** today that warmed my heart deeply. I wanted to share that with you all. 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s235.photobucket.com/user/Gemsom_Feathers/media/515081a4-f962-429e-af55-9e3090fae4fe_zpsotrtomj7.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> She put this together for my uncle today, and this was the best way I could think of to show my gratitude. 
> 
> I know that seems like a somber note, but, for me, it feels like the bonds of friendship. **Fremontii** I positively adore you, and I want to thank you for your support as publicly as possible. Thank you so much.
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------
> 
> For those of you who like to comment, what do you think of how this is going so far? Also! How is the writing style and chapter length? I'm definitely trying something a little different from what I've done previously.
> 
>  **Also!** I have no idea how many of you live in the United States, but I'm planning on being at Sakura Con in Seattle, Washington this weekend! If, _by some miracle_ , any of you are going to be there, send me an email! We can totally get coffee at the convention center. ;D


	3. Bled and Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud encounters Sephiroth for the first time.  
> He knows now that there is no village to return to, and he knows he is not welcome among thevampires, but perhaps Zack can keep him safe after all.

Cloud had exhausted himself into sleep. He lay curled on his side with his face buried into an incredibly plush pillow. His sleep was surprisingly restful – even with the grief resting heavily on his mind. 

He might have slept even longer if not for the heavy door slamming against the stone wall of the bedroom with a frightening crash.

Cloud half sat up in bed. His heart raced as he looked around wildly. He’d been briefly terrified by the unexpected sound and was searching frantically for the source. When his eyes found the figure at the entrance, Cloud immediately went still.

A man stood in the doorway – if he could be called a man. Cloud swallowed hard. His eyes remained wide with awe and lingering fear as he looked the creature over. There was certainly no way he was human. 

There was nothing particularly natural about his appearance. His hair was long, and silver – A true silver with a brilliant sheen even in the low light provided by the fireplace. It was thick and beautiful and flowed about him beautifully. His stance was one of power.

His features were just a little too sharp and just a little too perfect. Even his skin was inhumanly flawless, and Cloud could see plenty of skin. The man’s outfit was open at the chest and left much of his skin exposed. Cloud would have frozen to death in such clothes, but this creature looked perfectly comfortable. 

His face was impassive, but Cloud could see the rage in his eyes. As the creature approached, he moved in measured, predatory steps. The closer he came, the more Cloud could see. The man’s eyes were a bright blue-green that both spoke of pure, brilliant life but also something so much colder. The pupils were sharp slits through the center of the stunning irises. 

Cloud did nothing to stop the man as he approached the bed and leaned over it. One knee rested against the mattress so that the man could loom more completely over Cloud’s covered body. Silver hair brushed off his shoulders and settled around Cloud in a thick, silver curtain. Cloud looked up directly into those unusual eyes.

Cloud wondered faintly if he was asleep. But, if he were, it would have been a nightmare. A familiar scent clung to the hair that surrounded him. It smelled like fire, smoke, and blood. A cocktail that should not have been familiar – But was.

Those inhuman eyes explored Cloud’s features. Cloud held very still. He breathed in deeply. Cloud had questions, but he couldn’t form them. Something about those menacing eyes kept him pinned in place. 

“I should have killed you too,” The man whispered. His voice had the same sexy quality of Genesis, but it was much sharper. Cloud felt a strong need to bare his throat and hope the monster would find him too helpless to waste time with.

“I burned down your village, you should know. The entire thing… For what they did to my Zack. And you should be dead with them. You were the cause of it.” This man could only be Sephiroth. Cloud fought the panic that flooded his system. He tried to collect himself. He had to say something. 

“I could drain you in an instant,” Sephiroth crooned. His tone had switched to something sweet and coaxing, but it sounded even more dangerous to Cloud’s ears. Sephiroth leaned down very slowly. Fangs approached Cloud’s neck, and the blonde did nothing to fight them. 

What could he do anyway? He was going to die, and he knew he did not have the strength to fight a vampire. 

Sephiroth paused as his lips hovered just above Cloud’s jugular. Cloud suspected that he wanted to say something, but Cloud managed to speak first. 

“I asked Zack to kill me when it was time,” Cloud managed to say. His voice came out surprisingly even. 

“Then my fangs should be more than enough for you.”

Cloud tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. He left his neck open to Sephiroth. He wasn’t sure the man would accept the invitation, but he knew it would hurt less if he did not fight it. “No one is better for me than Zack.”

Sephiroth growled low in his throat, and Cloud felt a fresh wave of panic. He need not have worried though. Sephiroth pulled away in one swift movement and walked away with the brisk steps of someone truly outraged.

Cloud knew sleep wouldn’t return to him after that. He stared at the open doorway and pulled the blankets more tightly around him. It was a dangerous place that he had been brought to, and he was beginning to wonder if he’d even live long enough for his illness to finish the job.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angeal sighed as he attempted to cook a proper stew. The smell of it filled the room and adjoining hallway. Angeal had often tried to use his plants to cook, but he had never had anyone to cook for in his own home. He had already spent some time fixing up the small kitchen. He could do nothing to change the age of his cookware, but at least the surfaces were free of dust.

“I’m impressed by how much you’ve already cleaned up in here,” Sephiroth spoke smoothly from the doorway. His voice was even and full of affection, but Angeal could see how tense the man was. 

Angeal gave the boiling pot another stir then turned to face his mate. Sephiroth was clearly agitated. 

“You already went to see Zack’s human, didn’t you?” Angeal questioned. Truly, he knew already. He had heard the door slam upstairs, but Sephiroth liked words. Anything could be coaxed out of him if one took the time. 

Sephiroth’s jaw clenched just a bit more, but he did not answer. He stood near Angeal instead and looked curiously at the stew pot. Sephiroth scowled. He clearly didn’t approve of the comfort Angeal was trying to provide for Cloud.

“They aren’t sleeping together, Sephiroth. The boy told me himself.” No human could ever have hidden a lie from Angeal, and Sephiroth surely knew that.

Sephiroth attempted not to visibly show his relief, but the tension left his shoulders a little too quickly. Angeal clearly saw it, and Sephiroth gave up on the stoic front completely. He visibly relaxed and leaned against the small counter next to Angeal’s cook stove. 

“You thought Zack would leave, didn’t you?” Angeal was smiling softly as he said it. He knew damn well that was the case. Sephiroth had a bad habit of trying to downplay Zack’s importance, but Angeal and Genesis could clearly see that he favored their youngest lover. 

“I have to admit… It was a fear of mine,” Sephiroth answered. “It is the nature of the young to change their minds.”

Angeal chuckled softly. He set his cooking aside and moved to envelop Sephiroth in his arms. Sephiroth nuzzled his neck and returned the embrace. They rested that way for a moment. Sephiroth’s nose traveled into Angeal’s hair. The old vampire breathed in deeply to relax himself. He loved the scent of his mates.

“You know… We could afford to change more often. We live a long time, and we’ll be awfully bored if we go stagnant,” Angeal whispered. When Sephiroth did not immediately answer, he continued. “You should try spending some time with Zack’s friend. You could reconnect with the world again.”

Sephiroth sighed and pulled away. He should have thanked Angeal for not mentioning the thick scent of fire that clung to every inch of him, but he had no interest in discussing Zack’s human. He was still hurt that Zack had kept a secret from them for so long.

He shook his head and brushed his lips briefly against Angeal’s before he walked away. He needed still needed to check on Zack. He was far more ready to do so now that he knew Zack had not betrayed his trust passed keeping a sort of secret pet. 

A secret lover was a much graver offense.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genesis’s fingers slid lazily through Zack’s hair. The human blood had done wonders for their little lover. Zack’s wounds were mostly healed. Genesis lay with his back against the headboard. Zack’s head rested against Genesis’s stomach, and the young vampire’s bulky body lay over Genesis’s legs.

Gen kept one hand moving through Zack’s hair to keep the man calm while he slept. The other hand held an old, poetry book. 

Angeal often brought Genesis lavish souvenirs from his travels. He brought poetry books, perfumes, and new fashion items. Genesis loved them all and revisited his poetry collection over and over again.

Genesis felt deeply soothed. He had reestablished his bond with Zack. His youngest lover was looking much better, and it felt good to simply read poetry and hold him. Zack rarely sat still for very long, and his long nap was proving to be a very pleasant experience.

Genesis glanced up as the door was quietly opened. He could hear the steadiness of Zack’s breath and relaxed again when it was clear that his lover would not wake.

Sephiroth stepped passed the threshold. He smelled of fire and feeding and rage. He looked flushed with power – As a vampire only did after feeding thoroughly on humans. Genesis didn’t mention it. He knew Sephiroth would tell him about it soon enough.

“How is he?” Sephiroth whispered. He approached the bed as quietly as he could manage and carefully sat down beside Genesis. 

“He’s much better. Look at his arms. The burns are nearly gone,” Genesis mused. His eyes scanned his youngest lover again. His eyes clouded again with worry.

Sephiroth reached out and gently rubbed Genesis’s shoulder. Genesis smiled up at him. He liked it when Sephiroth attempted to comfort him. 

“You should have seen how he reacted to that human. When he tasted the boy’s blood, Zack was ready. The scent of his desire was thick on the air,” Genesis whispered. He hated it. Zack must have felt something for the beauty or he certainly would not have reacted as he did.

“How did he taste?”

“Exquisite. I don’t make it a habit of eating humans… But he may be the most delicious human I have ever tasted,” Genesis whispered begrudgingly. “I guess that is why I’m so worried. He is very tempting.”

Sephiroth leaned further over and pressed a kiss to Genesis’s temple. Genesis sighed. Sephiroth wasn’t always so attentive, and his attentions had a deep, soothing effect on Genesis.

“His scent was terribly sad, Sephiroth. I feel… I’m angry with myself for feeling badly for him, but the scent of death masking the sweetness of his blood was… Maddening,” Genesis answered. He stared down at Zack and sighed loudly. He wondered how Zack felt about his human’s illness. How long had Cloud been sick, and how long had Zack been worrying about it?

“Zack will not leave us, Genesis,” Sephiroth promised with more conviction than he felt. He reached into his long coat and withdrew a bejeweled pocket watch. “I brought you something.”

Genesis took the object and looked it over. Some of the original owner’s blood still marred the surface, but the piece was exquisite.

“From the village?” Genesis questioned. “Were there any survivors?”

“I did not pursue those who fled,” Sephiroth admitted casually. Genesis scowled at his mate. 

“That’s dangerous, Sephiroth!” Genesis hissed in a sharp whisper.

“There were more women and children than I expected. I guess I did not feel like ending them,” Sephiroth admitted. He tried to sound indifference, but Genesis still looked irritated.

Genesis tried to keep his scowl, but pulled Sephiroth into a warm kiss instead. He allowed their noses to brush together affectionately as he withdrew. 

“You have such a soft heart,” Genesis tried to sound accusing, but he sounded completely charmed instead. Zack stirred beneath them, and Sephiroth glanced down at their youngest member. He didn’t bother trying to hide his adoration.

Zack smiled lazily up at his lovers. He reached up and gently slid his fingers through Sephiroth’s hair. The old vampire leaned down to press a kiss to Zack’s forehead. Zack hummed his contentment a moment then quickly pulled away. His eyes widened just a bit as he remembered something essential. 

“Wait, Spike?” Zack questioned. He could smell the blood on Sephiroth, and, for a moment, he’d been afraid his Cloud was dead. But the blood was not Cloud’s. He would have known Cloud’s scent anywhere.

“Your human is still alive, Zack,” Sephiroth sighed. His face betrayed his disappointment. He was exhausted with Zack’s attachment to the human. 

“Sephiroth… I know you’re angry. I’m sorry I never told you about him, but please let him stay. Cloud is very important to me,” Zack requested. Genesis shifted uncomfortably backward. He rested against the headboard and watched the pair curiously. 

“Your human is dying. Even if we keep him, he won’t have much time left,” Sephiroth reminded. 

“Then there is no reason to cast him out. Just let nature finish him off, and let me keep him while you wait,” Zack answered. His voice held more bite than Sephiroth had ever heard in it before. Zack was usually carefree and friendly, even when something was important to him. 

“I don’t want to watch you suffer, Zack. You care for that human. You will watch him decay, and you will be unable to stop it. It might be easier to simply-“

“Turn him then!” Zack cut him off. “At least consider it…” His eyes gained a desperation that was even more unsettling to Sephiroth than his anger. “I can’t lose him. You’re the only one who could change this.”

“I wont do it, Zack,” Sephiroth said resolutely. 

Genesis released a breath that Zack had not realized his lover was holding. The brunette nodded his head carefully at the response. None of them knew Cloud, and none of them could possibly hope to know him well enough to make such an enormous decision before the human’s body failed.

“Please…” 

Zack’s voice was full of pain, but Sephiroth could not give him what he asked for. As a vampire lord – a true, born vampire – he was the only one in the group who could create new vampires, but he would not do it. He would always refuse. An eternal life was a terrible thing to give.

“His life has been short, and he has known true misery. Would you have me condemn him to an eternity of it? He seems content enough with his death,” Sephiroth explained. His tone was cold, and it cut straight through Zack. 

The young vampire trembled before his mate and master. Zack was hurting. He still could not imagine a life without Cloud, and he was furious at himself for not spending more time with the beautiful blonde while he still had the time to give. 

Zack sat up. His arms wrapped around himself, and his nails dug into his shoulders as he thought about it. Perhaps some part of his brain had known that Cloud was not ready for what Zack wanted, but that wasn’t enough of an excuse. Faced wit his impending loss, Zack felt helpless. He needed Spike to live.

“I love him, Sephiroth. I love him so much. I cannot bare to witness his death,” Zack murmured. He began to rock back and forth in a vain attempt to offer himself some sense of comfort, but it didn’t help. Nothing would change the fact that his Cloud was dying.

Sephiroth scowled down at his youngest lover. His expression had darkened. He could not imagine his Zack loving someone else. Their bond was a happy one, but maybe Zack simply needed to get it out of his system. The blonde was surely beautiful. If Zack felt only lust, then Sephiroth would help him.

“Feel free to love him until he dies, Zack. Love him in any way you want. For now, I shall give you my permission,” Sephiroth whispered down to his distressed lover. Zack’s nails only bit deeper into his arms. The way Sephiroth had said it only made the damage worse. 

“Do you mean that?” Zack questioned. He slowly looked upward. Blue eyes met the unusual, slit pupils of his mate.

Sephiroth nodded his confirmation.

“Remember… This is only temporary. Don’t promise that human anything. Don’t fall too deeply. Don’t forget that he is dying,” Sephiroth ordered. 

Zack nodded meekly, but it wasn’t his reaction that concerned Sephiroth. 

He had forgotten Genesis. The beautiful vampire was furious. He glared at Sephiroth over Zack’s head. Of the three, he was the least likely to allow Zack to lay with others. He clearly didn’t like it, but he would not argue with Sephiroth’s decision. 

Zack bit his lip and his eyes darkened. Sephiroth could see tears gathering at the corners. He stiffened. Sephiroth hadn’t thought that Zack would be so hurt by his words. Zack was usually so unshakable. Zack had always been soft hearted. He’d brought small animals back before, but he’d also been very strong. Zack hadn’t cried when his little pets had died of been released into the forest. He hadn’t done much more than smile and make mischief since Angeal had brought him home. 

Sephiroth might have tried to comfort his youngest lover, but Zack was already climbing out of bed and going to find his human.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud didn’t bother turning over to look at the door when it opened this time. He didn’t want to know who it was. Instead, he pulled the blankets more tightly around his shoulders and waited. He tensed when he felt the mattress dip with new weight. Cloud closed his eyes more tightly and waited for his visitor to make a move.

A hand came to rest over Cloud’s forehead. It combed backward, mussing every lock of Cloud’s hair as it moved back to Cloud’s nape. The action was painfully familiar, and relief blossomed in Cloud’s chest. He turned toward Zack with watery eyes and forced himself to smile.

“You okay?” Zack asked hesitantly. He was smiling as he leaned in to press a kiss to Cloud’s pale forehead. The human relaxed visibly. Cloud’s arms wrapped tightly around Zack’s neck, and the vampire carefully lay his body next to Cloud’s smaller one. 

Cloud didn’t answer with words, because he began crying again. He buried his face in Zack’s neck and pressed as closely as he could. He was incapable of keeping his breathe long enough to say anything, so he continued to cling to his friend instead. Zack didn’t seem to mind.

Zack’s warm hand rubbed Cloud’s back. His hands were huge, and Cloud felt wonderfully grounded and protected as it moved over the length of his spine. Cloud hadn’t realized how much he needed this. Too much had changed too quickly, and he had desperately needed someone he could trust. He had needed to feel just a moment of safety, and Cloud felt protected in Zack’s arms.

Zack buried his face in Cloud’s pale hair. Whatever plans Zack might have had to seduce his friend were gone now. Cloud looked so small and heartbroken. Zack needed to focus on helping him. He felt like such an idiot. Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis were always so good to Zack. He had forgotten how terrifying they must have been for Cloud.

“I’m here now, Cloudy… And I’m not going anywhere,” Zack promised. Cloud nodded against his throat and Zack tried to pull the blonde even closer. “I’m so sorry, Cloud. I should have done a better job of protecting you.”

Things were silent for a moment. Zack could hear a few choked noises that suggested that Cloud was trying to collect himself enough to say something. Zack did not want to interrupt.

“You saved me,” Cloud finally managed to say. It was a reminder. He didn’t want Zack’s apologies. He would have already been dead without his friend’s intervention. He couldn’t bare the idea that Zack felt guilty because he had not done more. 

Zack fought with himself for a moment then finally leaned down and pressed his lips against Cloud’s. Cloud made a soft sound of surprise, but did not pull away. The kiss was surprisingly chaste. It was only the barest brush of lips, but it was more than enough.

Tears rolled down Cloud’s cheeks again. He knew he should pull away. Angeal had been worried about this, but it felt too wonderful. Cloud knew it was selfish, but he had so little time left. Zack was all he wanted. His fingers tangled in his friend’s dark hair, and Zack released a low hum of contentment. 

“I love you, Spike,” Zack whispered against Cloud’s lips. 

Cloud released a soft sob. He fisted Zack’s hair just enough so that he could pull the vampire’s lips back against his. Zack deepened the kiss this time. It was a little awkward at first. Zack tilted his head so that their lips would better fit together. His tongue gently brushed against Cloud’s lips, and the blonde hesitantly allowed his entrance. 

Zack was a much better kisser, and he didn’t seem to mind guiding Cloud through it at all. By the time Zack pulled away, Cloud felt calmer. Zack tasted faintly of spring air and pine, and the taste lingered on Cloud’s tongue. It was perfect.

Cloud’s eyelashes fluttered. He was tired again now that he was less afraid. Thankfully, sleep came slowly so that he and Zack could continue sharing innocent kisses until Cloud lost consciousness. 

Zack’s fingers slid lazily through Cloud’s hair while the beauty slept. Zack had no intention of sleeping. Instead, he would stand guard until Cloud woke. Zack knew he would have to talk to his lovers soon. They would want a real explanation. He had heard Angeal set a tray of food outside the door sometime during his short make-out session with Cloud. Undoubtedly, he would need to talk to his mentor first, but, for now, Cloud needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, All!
> 
> Sorry it took a while to get this chapter together. My uncle's funeral was on Tuesday, and I've been pretty preoccupied since. I do feel some sense of closure though, and that has made the last few days easier. Thanks to everyone who's contacted me recently. I've received a lot of support here, and I'm definitely grateful for it. 
> 
> In happier news! I've put together some social media accounts! For anyone who wants to get to know me more personally, here is a link to my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gemsomfeathers-blog) and my new [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/gemsom_feathers/?hl=en)!
> 
> Seriously, I love hearing from everyone! If you contact me, I'm going to be happy, and I'm going to answer. <3 Just keep in mind that the Tumblr account in particular is **NSFW**. I'll be posting a lot of dirt artwork on it.
> 
> \--------------------------------------
> 
> _For those of you who comment!_ You know I've recently been providing prompts, because I think it leads to more comments. ;D I don't really have a great prompt this time around, but I would like to know where you think this is going. 


	4. Pretty as a Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Zack had an import talk. 
> 
> Zack tries to make nice with Angeal, and Cloud annoys the shit out of Genesis in the most endearing way possible.

Cloud’s eyes slowly fluttered open, and, for a moment, he was truly happy again. He was incredibly warm and relaxed. He had no reason to be tense. He knew he was safe in Zack’s arms. His body rested heavily on Zack’s chest, and he could hear the slow beat of Zack’s heart under his ear. The vampire’s fingers were tracing circles in Cloud’s back. The nails just barely scraped the skin, and each brush felt wonderfully intimate. 

Cloud wished his sleepy haze would linger. He wished that he could forget that there were three other vampires who didn’t want him here. He wished he could pretend that he didn’t have a home to go back to. He wished death didn’t linger in his lungs. More than anything, he wished that moment could last forever. 

Zack must have known he was awake, because his hands moved to Cloud’s sides. They caressed more firmly there. The touch became less affectionate and far more deliberate. Cloud glanced up at the vampire and offered him a sleepy smile. It felt almost too good to be physically close to his friend again. 

Zack’s lips brushed lazily against Cloud’s, and Cloud hummed his contentment. 

Encouraged by the soft sound, Zack’s wrapped his arms firmly around Cloud’s middle. He held the human close and expertly deepened the kiss. Cloud would never get enough of the way Zack’s tongue slid over his. 

One of Zack’s hands trailed down Cloud’s lower back. The touch was still firm. Cloud felt his chest warm. He liked the way Zack explored him. He might have allowed Zack to caress him all damn day, but then the vampire’s hand slid under the waistband of Cloud’s borrowed pants. 

Cloud broke the kiss and turned away. Zack immediately removed his hand. The rejection was obvious.

“We can’t,” Cloud said simply. He swallowed and carefully shifted away. He didn’t want to chance brushing his new partial erection on his friend.

“Cloud,” Zack spoke gently. He waited until Cloud looked into his eyes again before he continued. “I have Sephiroth’s permission. It’s alright if we explore each other.”

Cloud shuddered. There was a shamefully big part of him that didn’t want to argue with that, but he knew better. He’d seen how upset Angeal was before. He couldn’t let Zack damage his eternal relationships.

“Angeal talked to me before, Zack. I know it’s not enough. Zack… He was clearly upset. None of them want me here, and they definitely don’t want me with you,” Cloud paused. Zack looked a bit stricken, so Cloud lifted a hand and gently caressed his friend’s cheek. “They love you, Zack, and they’re always going to be here for you. I can’t let you risk that for something so… Temporary.”

This time, it was Zack who looked away. Cloud knew guilt the minute he saw it. 

“I’m sorry this has been so hard for you, Cloud,” Zack muttered. 

Cloud smiled and pulled Zack’s face back to his. He carefully brushed their lips together again. “It’s alright. I’m an intruder in their home, Zack. I understand it.”

Zack looked truly mournful to hear that. He pulled Cloud closer. Gently, he guided the beauty’s head to his neck and brushed his fingers affectionately through Cloud’s blonde spikes. 

“You know, you’re a lot more understanding than I expected. You were such a fiery kid. I guess I still remember you that way,” Zack admitted. He nuzzled the side of Cloud’s head and closed his eyes.

Cloud didn’t want to say so, but illness had mellowed him out. He didn’t have much left to fight for, and so he’d lost a lot of his fire. Cloud’s fingers gripped Zack’s shirt tightly. The grip made him fell better somehow. He felt grounded and real and alive.

“You should talk to your lovers, Zack,” Cloud finally answered. “Soon.”

Zack’s features slowly drew into a soft scowl. He knew how vulnerable Cloud was. He didn’t want to leave the blonde alone. Zack’s concern must have been obvious, because Cloud sounded amused when he spoke again.

“I will be fine, Zack. Go talk to them. I can be alone for a little while,” Cloud assured. 

Zack stole another quick kiss and held the beauty close just a moment longer. Zack knew Angeal might help him look after Cloud if he asked. It was clear that Cloud needed more than Zack could give on his own, and, if he could convince Angeal, Angeal could convince Genesis. As long as all three of them were alright with Cloud, Sephiroth definitely wouldn’t mind.

“Alright… I’ll go, but you need to stay here and relax, alright? You’re still sick,” Zack reminded. 

Cloud nodded in reply. Blonde spikes bounced just a bit along with the movement. Zack pressed a kiss to the man’s forehead then carefully crawled out of bed. He was sure he would find Angeal mulling around in the garden. He would talk to Angeal first, and then, together, they would decide what to do. 

Zack was surprised to find a tray sitting on the ground when he opened the door. A stew left by Angeal. How could he possibly have forgotten that Cloud needed to eat? Cloud must have been starving. Carefully, Zack lifted the tray and brought it over to the bed. 

“Cloud, it looks like Ang brought something back for you,” Zack explained. He offered Cloud the tray and smiled at the way his friend’s eyes widened. 

“Thank him for me,” Cloud ordered as he lifted the spoon. He must have remembered how famished he was, because Cloud tucked in immediately. He didn’t seem to mind that the stew was cold.

Zack shook his head in amusement. He would have to thank Angeal for himself. It was so easy to forget that humans had different needs. He could always trust Angeal to see what he couldn’t.

Zack mussed Cloud’s spikey hair one last time, then finally left the bedroom. He could see just a bit of a smirk on Cloud’s lips. Cloud pretended to hate having his hair played with, but Zack knew he loved it. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Zack did find Angeal among his plants. The man knelt among his roses. He stared at the thorns and fretted, but Angeal did nothing to trim them. He didn’t skim the petals with his fingertips, as he normally would have either. The man’s shoulders were tense. His face set in a scowl.

Zack had never seen Angeal so obviously bothered before. Very gently, Zack reached out to touch the man’s shoulder. His mate tensed further but did not pull away.

“What’s wrong, Angeal?” Zack questioned. He smiled softly when Angeal turned around and buried his face in Zack’s stomach. The older vampire nuzzled his way further in. Zack’s smile grew fonder as his fingers slid gently though Angeal’s hair. 

Angeal breathed Zack’s scent in deeply and slowly began to relax. Zack was enjoying it. He was rarely the one to comfort Angeal. When the man was upset, he usually went to Genesis or Sephiroth. 

Angeal rested there for some time before he answered. “Your human unsettles me, Zack. I don’t like sharing you,” Angeal admitted. His grip on Zack’s shirt tightened just a bit. 

Zack’s fingers never paused in their stroking. He didn’t say anything yet either. He could tell that Angeal had more to say and he wanted to give his mate time to collect his thoughts.

“I don’t understand how you could have hidden this. You clearly love that boy. I don’t know why you didn’t talk to us sooner,” Angeal paused just a moment to collect his thoughts. “We’re mates, Zack. The four of us are a family. We’re bound together. We plan to be together always…”

Angeal trailed off and shook his head against Zack’s stomach. His hair mussed with his movement. “Your loyalty and trust mean so much to us. It hurts that you kept this from us… That you’re still keeping this from us.”

Zack swallowed hard. He’d known this was coming, but it still hurt to hear it from his mentor. Carefully, he knelt until he was at his mentor’s level. His hands gently framed Angeal’s face. He leaned in and pressed a few tender kisses to Angeal’s stubbly chin. 

“I’m sorry, Ang. I’m so sorry,” Zack explained. He rested their foreheads together and forced himself to relax. He fought down his anxiety and tried to decide what he would say – How he would say it, but thinking things out rarely worked for Zack. He swallowed his worry and tried to get out everything he needed to say before he forgot something important. 

“I… I swear I didn’t feel this way about him before. I never allowed myself to. I mean… I should have told you about him, but I was worried. I had to order him to stay away from the deep wood. I didn’t want Genesis or Sephiroth to find and drain him. He was so small then, Ang. I was worried I might hurt him on accident. I was terrified of what Sephiroth might do.” 

Zack felt guilty for that. He knew he should have trusted his lovers more, but he knew exactly how Genesis and Sephiroth felt about humans. “I-I hate to say so, but… I feared for his safety. Gen and Seph don’t care for humans. Cloud and I argue. One argument, and Genesis might have snapped Cloud like a twig.”

Angeal’s eyes were still soft and focused on his. The man was trying to absorb everything. Zack’s chest ached. Angeal was so warm and understanding. It felt awful to know he had hurt him.

“Ang… I was so shaken when I realized that I almost lost him, and… When I brought him here, and I realized that he was in danger still… I felt even worse. He’s so important to me, Angeal,” Zack explained. He was breathing hard out of sheer anxiety when they finished speaking. 

Angeal leaned in and kissed him firmly on the lips. Zack felt marginally calmer. When Angeal pulled away and Zack saw the understanding in his expression, Zack felt immediately better. 

Zack swallowed nervously. “Thank you for feeding Cloud. Honestly, I’d forgotten that he needed to eat.”

“I didn’t mind,” Angeal promised. The man’s fingertips traveled along Zack’s musical arms. 

“Cloud will want to thank you himself,” Zack commented ideally. His attention had refocused on Angeal’s gentle caresses. He knew where this was leading, and he was more than ready.

“Do you think Cloud could wait a little while longer?”

Zack nodded instantly in agreement. Angeal’s smile spread as he carefully pushed Zack back into the grass. Zack sighed. He loved the bed of grass in Angeal’s green room, but he loved the way Angeal’s imposing form leaned over him even more. 

Zack spread his thighs so that Angeal could settle between them. Zack tilted his head back obediently. He knew Angeal well enough to know that the man wanted to feed. Sure enough, he felt the brush of Angeal’s fangs a moment later. 

Zack hummed happily. He was already flushed with pleasure. Angeal was always perfectly careful when he fed. 

Angeal licked the soft skin a few times to warn his lover before his fangs broke the flesh. Zack moaned loudly. Angeal was already hard and he could feel Zack’s erection growing against his stomach. 

Zack released a few soft gasps. Angeal’s feeding was always a gentle pull on his senses. Angeal did not have Genesis’s potent venom. In fact, he barely released anything into the blood stream. Mostly he took, and it felt so good.

Zack’s fingers tangled in Angeal’s hair. He rocked his hips upward for more friction. Angeal released a low groan of appreciation.

Zack tore at the man’s clothing. Angeal lifted his head. His chin was dirty with blood. Usually, he was a careful when feeding, but Zack always preferred it mess. He liked to clean up afterward. He leaned forward and gently licked the blood from Angeal’s jaw. 

Angeal chuckled and shook his head. “Not here, Zack. Let’s move to the bedroom.”

“Because you don’t want me to damage your plants again, or because you’re going to sleep afterward, old man?” Zack questioned. 

Angeal smirked and lifted Zack easily against him. “I’ll show you what an old man can do,” Angeal promised. He carried Zack out of the garden and up the stairs to his own bedroom. He needed to thoroughly ravish his lover and reaffirm their bond before he could agree to help with Cloud. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Cloud was feeling much better and stronger after eating. Moreover, he was sick of being in bed. Zack was taking far too long to return to him. 

Eventually, he’d decided that he had had enough. Gingerly, he slid out of bed and got to his feel. His diaphragm ached. The pains in his chest were getting worse, and the floor was freezing. Cloud desperately wished he had some shoes. His feet had only just found the stone floor and the cold was already creeping up his legs.

Cloud looked more closely as he walked around this time. He was less afraid now that he knew whom he could expect to run into. He examined the intricately carved archways, and wondered who had built the unusual home. He’d never seen anything so beautiful in his small village.

The hallways were better lit now. The sky was so heavily overcast that no direct sunlight could possibly peak through, but the halls were brighter. 

Soon, Cloud found himself standing in an open doorway. The room beyond was full of windows – the complete opposite of the bedroom. It appeared to be a library of some kind. There were more books in that room than Cloud had ever seen in his life. Books were expensive things, and they were not at all common in his village. 

Before the largest window sat a small sofa and some kind of wood structure. Cloud would have recognized it as an easel, if he had ever seen one before. 

Genesis sat on the couch. He held what looked like a large book on his lap. He was writing in it – No, drawing. 

Cloud approached cautiously. He wanted to see what Genesis was up to. The vampire didn’t even look up at him. He continued his sketching without pause. The scene was of a small house and barn. Nearby, trees were planted in perfect rows. They might have been apple trees, but they didn’t look like any that Cloud knew. He didn’t recognize the flowers or the birds or even the architecture.

Still, Cloud had never seen such artistry. He knelt beside the sofa and watched. He could see Genesis getting more and more tense the longer he knelt there, but it took a few minutes for Genesis’s hand to stop moving over the parchment. 

“Why are you here?” Genesis finally questioned. The man’s sharp gaze slowly turned toward Cloud. 

“I was curious,” Cloud answered immediately. His eyes were soft. “I’ve never seen a scene like that. It’s beautiful.”

Genesis set the image aside and focused his attention briefly on Cloud. “Angeal and I are from a land far away from here. Our home looked something like that,” Genesis explained lazily. 

“What was it like there?” Cloud asked curiously. 

Genesis huffed in annoyance. “It was home, but not all things last forever.”

Cloud wanted to say that he could understand that very well. His own home was gone, but he did not say so. He didn’t want to sound spiteful. Genesis picked up the pad again and continued his sketching while the room was still quiet.

“That is a beautiful image,” Cloud tried again.

“It’s only an outline,” Genesis answered. “I’m going to paint the scene once I have it the way I want it,” Genesis explained. His voice was laced heavily with irritation. Cloud’s presence was making him tense. 

“Your lines are starting to look angry,” Cloud muttered. 

Genesis growled and snapped his sketchbook shut. There was no way he was going to be able to work on anything with the blonde crowding around him. Instead, he picked up one of his favorite books. He shifted away from Cloud on the sofa, and cracked the book open without ever glancing up at Cloud. 

Cloud smirked. Genesis reminded Cloud so much of a petulant kid. Cloud took a seat on the opposite end of the couch and curiously watched Genesis read. He allowed Genesis a few minutes of quiet before he spoke again.

“What are you reading?” Cloud questioned. 

Genesis glared over the top of his book. He snapped it shut and passed it to Cloud. “Go ahead and look,” Genesis urged irritably. Cloud stared at the offered book nervously a moment, then shook his blonde head.

“I-Uh…. I can’t read very well,” Cloud admitted. He slid his fingers through his own hair awkwardly. Genesis blinked at him a few times, then set the book in his lap. 

“That’s surprising. You speak very well for someone who’s illiterate,” Genesis offered. It was meant to be more of an insult than a complement, but Cloud smiled at him anyway.

“My mother was the reason for that. She was so intelligent, and she always loved books. We even had a few of our own that she brought with her from wherever she came from,” Cloud explained slowly. His sighed softly. “She always liked the beauty of words.”

Genesis set the book to the side and gave Cloud his full attention. This was interesting. “If she loved the written word, how could you possibly not know how to read?” 

“I had a lot of responsibilities to take care of. So did she. We haven’t really had the time for it,” Cloud explained somberly. “I wasn’t made welcome at the schoolhouse either, and I doubt they taught much there anyway.”

Genesis opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Cloud’s body tensed. Cloud launched into a new coughing fit. Cloud hunched over and gripped his own shoulders as each violent cough tore through him. He felt colder with every moment. He shoulders shook and pain spread from his lungs and up his spine.

Cloud trembled, forcing himself to breathe deep even through his pain. He was surprised when he felt a thick blanket being wrapped around his shoulders. Genesis must have pulled it off the back of the couch. 

Cloud swallowed nervously. He looked up at Genesis, who seemed to be avoiding his own gaze.

“Zack would be unhappy if I let you freeze to death, Genesis explained easily. Cloud shook his head and forced himself to offer another weak smile.

“Thank you… And I’m sorry I disturbed you,” Cloud apologized. He wrapped the blanket more tightly around his shoulders and got to his feet. “I guess I’ll go back to my room now.

Genesis simply nodded in answer. He watched closely as Cloud padded across the floor and left the room. Then, methodically, he went back to sketching. He had a new idea of what he could do for Zack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, All!
> 
> Happy Mother's Day!   
> Also, I have some artwork for you today! 
> 
> [](http://s235.photobucket.com/user/Gemsom_Feathers/media/2187c9ae-9204-464f-8268-9b42802f366f_zpsit9pq390.png.html)
> 
> LOL! Safe for work? I don't think so, right?   
> They didn't get naked in this scene, but you all know me well enough by now to know that wouldn't stop me. ;D The **NOT SAFE FOR WORK** version of this image can be found on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gemsomfeathers-blog).
> 
> Feel free to contact me any time on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gemsomfeathers-blog) or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/gemsom_feathers/?hl=en)!  
> __________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> _For those of your who comment,_  
>  What do you think about how this is going? I'll admit that I'm kind of a fan of that scene with Cloud and Genesis. I'm getting pretty tired of how mellow Cloud is though. ;D I'm hoping that progressive illness will lead him to be less subdued. 
> 
> What do y'all think?


	5. Stillness in Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack makes some progress with Angeal. 
> 
> Cloud makes nice with Genesis and learns something very important about vampire physiology. 
> 
> Genesis has an important talk with Sephiroth. That important talk ends in some sweet, bloody sex.

Zack nibbled gently on Angeal’s throat. A pleasant hum rumbled deep in Angeal’s chest, and Zack took the time to enjoy the way the vibration felt under his hand. 

Unlike the others, Angeal had chosen a room with a grand bank of windows. Genesis had a well-lit room for his art, but he slept in a windowless room nearby. Angeal always preferred to have what light he could. 

The two of them lay curled together. They watched the snowfall from the comfort of Angeal’s bed. The blankets were thick and warm, and a fire danced in the hearth. They were very nearly perfectly content.

Angeal’s fingers brushed lazily along Zack’s neck. He drew familiar circles in the skin, and Zack allowed them to lull him. He felt deeply at peace, and wished Cloud could have joined them. They had been laying like that for at least a couple of hours, but it was still too serene to leave the bed.

Angeal pressed a kiss to Zack’s forehead, and Zack smiled and closed his eyes. They rested their foreheads together a moment, then Angeal made an unexpected request.

“Zack, would you tell me how you met Cloud? I think this would be easier if I understood how this happened,” Angeal muttered against Zack’s temple. The younger vampire was surprised by the words. Zack hadn’t expected Angeal to initiate the conversation, but he had had been planning to explain.

Zack nodded and shifted closer. They readjusted again until they were both comfortable, then Zack began to explain. 

“Cloud was very small and cute when I met him,” Zack began to explain. Angeal tensed, but only just a fraction. He was paying close attention to Zack’s every word. This part was very important.

“I had only been home with you for a season. I was still new to vampirism, and I was always hungry,” Zack explained. His eyes cracked open to watch the snow again. “I caught the scent of his blood, and he smelled so good. So much better than the hunters I’d been playing with.”

“I went there to drain him, you know. I was so thirsty… But he was so small and precious,” Zack explained. “I remember how his tiny arms felt around me. He clung to me with all his strength. He was so relieved to see me, and I know I could never have hurt him.”

“He must have been exhausted, because he fell asleep so quickly. I carried him home, and I had to pry those little hands off me. Even unconscious, he clung with all his strength.”

Zack paused, swallowing. Angeal’s hand moved lower and began rubbing Zack’s back. It was his mentor’s silent way of encouraging him. 

“You have to understand… I never meant to see him again, but a few years later, that same scent drew me in. I didn’t recognize it at first, but I remembered him immediately once I saw him,” Zack paused. He remembered it fondly. The way Cloud had looked at him with those determined, blue eyes. “He has the most unusual hair. I’ve never seen hair so pale on a human.”

“He was so desperate to see me again. Eager, and I knew I could never abandon him completely. He thought I was already his friend, and, very soon, I was. He had no one else… I couldn’t imagine how someone so bright ended up so alone. He was fiery and curious.”

Angeal’s arm curled sweetly around his love’s middle. He was listening closely to his mate’s story. He was truly curious. It was beginning to make sense now. More sense anyway. This had been a slow romance – one built in friendship more so than lust.

“I had hoped that Cloud would make friends as he gained confidence. I thought he would lose interest, and I never imagined we would get as close as we did,” Zack began to explain. “T-There was definitely another part of me that hoped Cloud would isolate himself from everything and be all mine. I tried to stay away. I knew being possessive of him would only hurt him in the end.”

“But he’s dying… And it’s hard not to want to share love with him now,” Angeal concluded. Zack nodded somberly. Zack chanced looking up at his mentor. Angeal was smiling softly. “I understand… Probably better than you think.”

Zack was the one listening intently now. Angeal cleared his throat and shifted Zack against his chest. “I was head over heels in love with Genesis. I was obsessed with him. I wanted to give him the world and lock him away from it all at the same time.”

Zack nodded his complete understanding. “It wont last long, But… I want to keep him close and safe while I can.” Zack lifted his head and stared deeply into his mate’s eyes. “Will you help me, Ang? He’s only going to get more feeble…”

He could see Angeal’s hesitation. The vampire was conflicted. He fought with his own possessiveness. Cloud still felt like a threat, but he knew that wasn’t true. Cloud was a feeble human, who clearly had no intention of stealing Zack away. Zack would be hurt by his death no matter what happened, and Angeal knew Zack would regret not exploring his feelings once the blonde was gone. 

“He won’t live much longer, Angeal,” Zack reminded somberly. “I’m sorry that I made you all so uneasy, but I love you. I-I just want to keep Cloud near me until the end, and I want him to be comfortable. It’s not his fault that I brought him here. None of this was his fault.”

Angeal’s expression softened considerably. He was not beyond reason. He knew the human was not to blame for the strain on their relationship. 

“I will help you keep him safe and comfortable, Zack. I will convince Genesis to be gentle with your Cloud. I should have done so from the beginning. It wasn’t very honorable of me not to help,” Angeal promised. Zack looked instantly relieved. 

“Can I keep kissing him too?” Zack asked with a smile that was just a little too bright.

Angeal seemed hesitant again. “Yes, but I don’t like it much, Zack. I can’t explain it…”

Zack seemed sobered by Angeal’s obvious lack of enthusiasm. “I think you should spend some time with him, Angeal. I think that if you knew him, you’d be less nervous.”

Angeal sighed softly, and rolled them over so that he could pin Zack to the sheets again. “Why don’t you convince me a little more?” Zack grinned and wrapped his legs around Angeal’s hips. He knew exactly about to _convince_ his mate.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud had taken a long nap after Zack left, but he woke with renewed energy. Angeal’s stew made him feel alive again. Some of the ache had left his body. He definitely had too much energy to stay in bed any longer, and he knew Zack could find him if he wanted to.

Cautiously, Cloud made his way back to Genesis’s art room. He hoped he could catch another look at sketch Genesis had been working on. He wasn’t surprised to find that Genesis was there and working on his painting. The sketch sat to the side to serve as a guide.

Cloud approached as quietly as he was able. He didn’t want to bother Genesis with his presence if he could avoid it. He stood a short distance behind and watched –fascinated as Genesis worked. 

Cautiously, Cloud sat down on the couch and focused on the way Genesis mixed colors on the wooden board nearby. The dabs of color he added to the canvas were often small, but somehow they were coming together to make something incredibly detailed. 

Cloud was fascinated. He had never seen artistry at work before. His small village certainly hadn’t had a painter, and Cloud doubted there was another painter of Genesis’s caliber anywhere nearby. The painting was so much livelier than the sketch. It was vibrant and full of life. 

Cloud hummed. The room was brightly lit. There must have been a break in the earlier snowstorms. He watched Genesis work quietly from the couch for some time. The room grew brighter and brighter as the sun rose. Then, miraculously, a beam of unfiltered sunlight filled the room. It was the first Cloud had seen since he left his home. Even in the lower village of Nibelheim, the light nearly always came filtered through a thick cover of clouds. 

He turned his gaze back to Genesis’s painting and was surprised to see that Genesis had stopped painting. His entire body was completely still. His eyes were still focused on the painting, but he did not so much as blink. Cloud watched a few minutes. He kept expecting Genesis to begin moving again, but he didn’t. 

Cloud got to his feet and walked around the scene. Genesis did not react to him at all. He never moved. The man was like some sort of living statue. The analogy was almost too perfect, because the group of vampires were stunningly inhuman.

Quietly, Cloud sat down on the couch again. He thought briefly about going for help. Genesis’s unnatural stillness was alarming, but Cloud was sure it was part of the vampire’s nature. Instead, Cloud watched Genesis until his new energy ran out, and he fell asleep. 

A couple hours later, the cloud cover returned and Genesis began to move once again. He knew immediately that he had spent some time frozen in place. Cloud was now asleep. The human wheezed quietly while he slept. 

Genesis shook his head and collected his tools. He left briefly to clean his brushes. When he returned, Cloud was coughing. The fit must have woken him. Cloud sat up, and his chest heaved. His coughing was starting to sound wet. 

Genesis seemed to struggle with the decision for a moment, but then he approached and began gently rubbing Cloud’s back. The human shuddered violently. He felt cold, but Genesis was most concerned about the blood on Cloud’s palm.

Genesis didn’t know what he could possibly do to help. He waited quietly for the fit to pass. Eventually, it did, but Genesis was admittedly ruffled by how long it took for Cloud’s pained gasps to stop.

“I’ll help you back to your room,” Genesis offered. He didn’t wait for Cloud’s answer. He helped the human get up on shaky legs. Cloud leaned almost his entire weight into Genesis’s body, but Genesis didn’t seem to mind. He helped Cloud into bed and tucked the blankets close to Cloud’s body. 

“W-Why did you stop moving for so long?” Cloud asked. His voice was raspy, but Genesis could understand him. 

“Vampires cannot operate in direct sunlight. We cease our movement, and resume when the sunlight leaves us,” Genesis explained simply. 

Cloud looked like he had more questions, but Genesis did not give the boy a chance to ask them. He patted the kid’s covered knee and then turned to leave. Hopefully the little human would take some time to recover. 

Faintly, Genesis remembered that that would not happen. Cloud was never going to truly recover. He could only hope for some light improvement before the human worsened.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Genesis was still thinking about Cloud as he climbed the steps to Sephiroth’s private room. Nearly always, Genesis allowed Sephiroth to come to him. He rarely sought out Sephiroth first, but he felt a strong need to do so this time.

He opened the door to Sephiroth’s room without knocking. The man sat naked on his bed, combing through his hair with his fingers. Sephiroth had washed his hair several times in an attempt to get the scent of blood and smoke out of it. The long, silver strands were still drying after his most recent attempt. 

Sephiroth looked up at Genesis, immediately providing his undivided attention. 

“I want to keep him… For a time,” Genesis spoke clearly. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked to the side as though to appear nonchalant, but his appearance in Sephiroth’s room betrayed his interest in the human.

Sephiroth cocked one, perfect eyebrow. He certainly hadn’t expected Genesis to be the one to come beg for Cloud’s wellbeing.

“I already gave Zack permission to keep him here.”

Genesis’s eyes narrowed a fraction. “Zack hasn’t been thinking clearly since he got back here. He hasn’t been fair either.” Genesis approached the bed and moved to carefully straddle Sephiroth’s waist. Sephiroth’s hands immediately alighted on Genesis’s hips.

“Give us all permission to play with the human… He can earn his keep here. He can feed us, entertain us, and we will assure his safety and comfort,” Genesis offered. His fingertips trailed down Sephiroth’s chest. “Zack will not be able to sustain that human long without our help.”

Genesis paused a moment, gazing deeply into Sephiroth’s glowing eyes. “It could be… Amusing.”

Sephiroth seemed to be thinking deeply. His hands slid upward until they rested against Genesis’s shoulder blades. Then, gently, he pulled his lover into his embrace.

“Why don’t you ever say what you mean?” Sephiroth asked. Genesis stiffened and Sephiroth nuzzled the beauty’s neck to sooth him. Genesis didn’t need to pretend that he wanted to play games with this human. It was obvious that he was seeking safety and care for the human, not entertainment for the coven. 

“He calls to you too, doesn’t he?” Sephiroth questioned softly. 

He felt Genesis nod against his shoulder. “I want to taste him. I want to be able to touch and explore… And I want to take his pain away. He’s an odd, little human,” Genesis explained quietly.

Sephiroth smirked and shook his head. “I’ll admit that I feel myself drawn as well. The boy’s scent is enticing… But it’s hard for me. He came so suddenly, and… I feel that Zack wanted to keep him from us. I do not like it.”

“We are vampires, Sephiroth. We have an eternity to be unhappy with Zack for this, but I think we should enjoy his human while we still can.”

“ _Our_ human,” Sephiroth offered. Genesis hummed. He liked the sound of that much better. It was time that Zack leaned to share. The boy was a bit of a brat. The coven had spoiled him too much.

“I was certain Angeal would come to talk to me about this soon, but however did Zack manage to convince you?” Sephiroth questioned. His long, pale fingers slid slowly through Genesis’s hair. 

“He didn’t. Cloud convinced me,” Genesis explained simply. 

Sephiroth’s fingers paused in their strongly. He probably shouldn’t have been so surprised. Only a special human could have captured Zack’s attention so completely. “There must be more to him than imagined…” Sephiroth offered. 

Genesis pressed closer. “He has beautiful eyes… And he likes my art. He watched me all day.”

“I bet he fell asleep,” Sephiroth teased. 

Genesis pulled back and scoffed. He only had a few moments to seem offended before Sephiroth was kissing him deeply. Slowly, Sephiroth pulled Genesis down on top of him. 

Carefully, Genesis rocked their hips together. Sephiroth hummed his appreciation. Their lips parted, and Sephiroth began to pull Genesis’s shirt over his head. He managed to toss the offending garment aside and was working on the fastening of Genesis’s pants when Genesis leaned forward and bit deep into Sephiroth’s shoulder.

Luminescent eyes widened in surprise as Genesis’s venom coursed though his veins. It had been a long time since Genesis had shared his venom with Sephiroth. The reaction was immediate. Sephiroth was harder and hotter than he had been in many months. Genesis’s venom could not turn a vampire into a mindless sex slave the way it could to a human, but the venom was still a powerful aphrodisiac. 

Sephiroth allowed Genesis to push him back on the bed. Sephiroth’s head lulled back. There was a pleasant fuzziness spreading through his skull. He loved Genesis’s venom. The stress and anxiety was immediately lifted from him.

Bright eyes glanced up and watched as Genesis undid his own pants. He made his way out of them with surprising grace for a man that was already on top of Sephiroth. 

Sephiroth’s chest rumbled with a purr. Genesis smiled at him. Gen always loved when Sephiroth purred for him. Usually the men couldn’t let loose enough to release those sweet sounds. 

Sephiroth forced himself to sit up. The movement sent a thick wave of heat to his stomach. Genesis met him immediately in a deep kiss. Sephiroth gently nipped Gensis’s lower lip just hard enough to draw blood. The sweetness of Genesis on his tongue made Sephiroth’s cock twitch. 

Sephiroth’s fingers worked their way behind Genesis’s and began gently prodding his lover’s entrance. Sephiroth eased the first finger in fairly easily. Vampires naturally lubricated, but it took time and teasing. Genesis was barely producing any moisture yet. 

Still, Sephiroth managed to push a finger passed the tight ring of muscle. Genesis produced a soft gasp, but never showed any signs of displeasure. The passage would lubricate and relax rapidly now that something was inside him. 

Genesis lazily rocked back on Sephiroth’s fingers while the elder vampire stared deeply into his mate’s eyes. 

“I love you,” Sephiroth whispered adoringly. Genesis clenched around him in response. Genesis, always the romantic, was completely weak to vocal affirmations of affection. 

Sephiroth began thrusting the finger inside his lover. He could already feel the slick heat coating his finger. His lover would be ready for him soon. 

Genesis tilted his head back and offered his throat. Sephiroth instantly sank his teeth into the junction of Genesis’s neck and shoulder. He opened the skin, but did not linger long enough to leave any venom of his own. Sweet blood flowed forward. It flowed in thin streams down Genesis’s chest. The air became thick with the scent of blood and arousal. 

Another finger slid inside his Genesis. The beauty released a low moan at the pleasant burn that accompanied the new intrusion. He gasped only seconds later as Sephiroth briefly removed his fingers and rolled them over. 

Genesis’s legs spread a little wider. Already his thighs trembled with arousal. Sephiroth slid his fingers inside again. The angle was less awkward, and Sephiroth’s long fingers reached far deeper. Genesis was slicker, and the thrusting quickly became more intense. 

A third finger followed the first two. Genesis began begging sweetly. His eyes were hazy. His legs continued to shake. Already, his manhood steadily leaked precum. 

He was a beautiful sight, and Sephiroth couldn’t deny him any longer. His fingers left Genesis’s body. Sephiroth aligned himself and pushed slowly inside his lover’s waiting body. 

Genesis released a low, keening noise. The man’s nails dug into Sephiroth’s shoulders as the vampire leaned over him. Sephiroth’s chest still rumbled with a contented purr. 

The thrusts began slow and steady. Genesis leaned up and sank his teeth into his mate’s shoulder. He drank deeply this time. The more blood Genesis drew, the more powerful Sephiroth’s thrusts became.

When Genesis pulled away, his chin was covered in blood. He was usually such a careful feeder, but he always got messy when he fed during sex. Sephiroth loved it. He liked to see Genesis come undone. 

Genesis was gasping. His nails dug deep enough into Sephiroth’s shoulders to draw blood. The mixing of these scents was extraordinary. Genesis was painfully close. Sephiroth’s nails dug into Genesis’s hips. The beauty leaned up to press kisses to Sephiroth’s neck and throat. Sephiroth groaned. The pressure in his own stomach was intense. Finally, he let himself go.

He came deep and hard. Thick bursts of release warmed Genesis’s inner walls. Genesis came just after. The thick scent of sex and contentment joined the sweetness of blood on the air. 

Sephiroth trembled above Genesis a moment longer. He hadn’t experienced such a powerful release in a very long time. Sephiroth seemed a bit dazed. Genesis lifted his hands and gently caressed his mate’s hair and jaw. 

The soft touch seemed to coax Sephiroth out of his orgasm-induced stupor. Genesis carefully guided Sephiroth into a sweet kiss. Sephiroth hummed happily as their lips parted. 

Very gently, Sephiroth began licking the blood from Genesis’s neck and jaw. Once he was clean, Sephiroth very gently pulled out and moved to lie beside his beloved. Genesis pressed against Sephiroth. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Sephiroth’s fingers began adoringly tracing the curve of Genesis’s body. 

“So, you really want to keep that human?” Sephiroth whispered into Genesis’s hair. Genesis nodded against his chest. 

Sephiroth breathed in deeply. “I cannot deny you anything, Genesis. But we should probably warn Zack before we start feeding on his Cloud.” Sephiroth continued caressing Genesis’s side, but Genesis didn’t answer this time. The man was already deeply asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All,
> 
> I know it took me a long time to get this posted. I wont bore you all with the details, but I had some intense finals and nearly lost a few more family members. Life is looking up a bit now. I'm still searching hard for a summer job, so my updates are still going to be slower than they were to begin with. 
> 
> I did throw in some fluffy sex as a bit of an apology. XD I do hate to keep you all waiting.
> 
> If you want to ask any questions about the fic (or reach out to be in general), feel free to contact me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gemsomfeathers-blog) or [Instagram.](https://www.instagram.com/gemsom_feathers/?hl=en)  
> __________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> _For those of your who comment,_
> 
> I bet you're all wondering why Zack hasn't had any trouble with sunlight, right? :D We'll explore that next chapter. 
> 
> Anything you all are hoping to see as this fic continues?


	6. Numb but Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud has a particularly bad fit, and only Sephiroth's bite can sooth him.
> 
> Cloud, Angeal, and Zack have a nice chat and make some (near) future plans.

Zack slid quietly into Cloud’s room. He could see that the blonde was sleeping, and the sight instantly soothed him. He wanted to go over and watch his Spike, but Zack went first stoked the flames in the fireplace. He knew he couldn’t afford for the room to get too cold. Once the flames were high in hearth, he made his way to the bed. 

Carefully, Zack sat next to his sleeping friend. His weight shifted the mattress and Cloud’s eyes fluttered open. Almost immediately, Zack wished he hadn’t sat down. Cloud was incredibly precious when he slept. The blonde blinked blurrily at Zack and offered a lazy smile. 

“Sorry I was gone so long, Spike… Did you manage to keep yourself entertained without me?” Zack questioned. 

“I went to see Genesis’s art room. He makes beautiful work,” Cloud answered quietly. 

Zack frowned as he regarded his friend. He could tell that Cloud must have been coughing again. He could hear the roughness in his voice. “You should be careful, Cloud. Genesis is a bit territorial of his art space.”

“We got along fine… I think Genesis is nicer than he wants me to believe he is,” Cloud muttered absently. His eyes fluttered shut again, and Zack watched as Cloud swallowed hard. 

“Zack… I feel cold.”

Zack reached out to gently brush his fingers through Cloud’s hair. Cloud didn’t feel cold at all. Zack paused and moved to rest his hand against Cloud’s forehead instead. His skin was burning hot. Feverish. 

Zack bit his lip and looked around. Had the fire smoldered for too long? Was it too cold in the room? It was hard to tell. A vampire’s sense of temperature was much different than a human’s. Zack knew Cloud was vulnerable, and he had to be careful. Maybe the bed was too big for Cloud to keep warm on his own.

“Hey, Cloud… Let’s take you somewhere warmer, okay? We’ll go to Angeal’s room. He’s making you something for dinner right now. We can sit together while you eat,” Zack offered. He was already peeling the blankets back and pulling Cloud into his arms. 

How hadn’t he noticed Cloud’s labored breathing? His breathing wasn’t rhythmic. It was shallow and labored. Zack tucked Cloud against his chest and grimaced when he realized just how light Cloud had become. Already, he’d lost some of his youthful muscle. 

Zack left the room quickly. He kept Cloud cradled against him as he walked, but he could feel Cloud’s body beginning to shake with effort. This time, it wasn’t the cold that shook him - it was the coughing fit he was trying to hold back.

Cloud could not hold them back for long. He began coughing violently in Zack’s arms. Cloud twisted his body to prevent coughing on Zack’s face. He held his hand over his lips, and Zack could smell blood. Cloud couldn’t seem to stop the coughing. 

Zack managed to get to Angeal’s room quickly enough. He stepped inside and shut the door. He knew this room was warm, but Cloud’s fit continued. His lungs and throat must have been raw. There was much more blood than before. Zack could smell it on the air, and he was starting to panic.

Zack set Cloud on the bed as carefully as he could. He pulled a thick blanket around Cloud’s shoulders and attempted to rub his back. Cloud managed to stop and breath for a moment, but then the coughing continued. His entire body shook fitfully, and Zack could see the sheen of sweat on Cloud’s skin. 

Zack could no longer hide his frantic panic. He kept rubbing Cloud’s back, but turned his head and called for his mate. 

“SEPHIROTH!” 

Zack whimpered. He didn’t know if Sephiroth would come, but he knew the man might be able to help if Zack could convince him. Surely, Sephiroth would hear him even from Angeal’s bedroom. Zack knew he couldn’t leave Cloud. 

Zack felt a deep sense of relief when the bedroom door opened, and Sephiroth stepped through. The man was only half dressed, and Genesis came in right behind him. 

Zack was almost in tears. He held Cloud’s hand tightly and stroked the blonde’s hair. “Please, Sephiroth! I don’t know what to do for him.”

Cloud struggled to breath between the coughing fits. The blonde was light headed and weak. Pain sparked in his temples. He couldn’t breathe, and he realized this might be it for him. The knowledge was strangely comforting. He was tired of causing conflict, and he was tired of the pain dulling his senses. 

“I wont turn him, Zack,” Sephiroth reminded. He looked Cloud over as the blonde shook in Zack’s arms. 

“Give him your bite… Take his pain away,” Zack begged. He looked desperate. 

Sephiroth seemed to be contemplating. It would have been easier to let Cloud die. He was going to die anyway, but then he felt Genesis gently nudge his shoulder. He knew he could not deny two of his lovers, especially not when Cloud’s blood was so sweetly calling to him. 

Sephiroth slowly approached the bed. Cloud seemed to force his coughing to stop a moment. His breathes sounded wet and sickly. He was completely covered in sweat, his skin was a sickly pale color, and his eyes were hazy and unfocused. Sephiroth couldn’t find the sickly pallor of this human appealing, but he did find that he wanted to bite. 

Sephiroth’s eyes flickered to Zack once more, and Zack moved away from Cloud nervously. Sephiroth stepped forward and pushed Cloud until the blonde lay on his back. 

Sephiroth looked the human over curiously. It was stunning how quickly these humans changed. He could remember how beautiful and wide-eyed the human had been when Zack had first brought him home. Cloud’s body began to shake and the coughing began again. Sephiroth did nothing to hide his distaste for the filthy coughing fit. 

But Cloud smelled so wonderful. Sephiroth leaned down and gently sank his teeth into Cloud’s waiting throat. Cloud went completely still. Sephiroth released his venom instantly and in volume. 

Cloud released a low sigh as his body forcefully relaxed. His eyes slowly closed. The shaking stopped as a pleasant numbness overtook Cloud’s limbs. Sephiroth’s venom could relax and soothe. It would not heal Cloud’s disease, but it could loosen his body and take away his pain. In a large dose, Sephiroth could render his victims completely numb and compliant. 

It had been so long since Cloud had been without pain that the numbness felt like pleasure. He did not care that his head felt fuzzy or that his limbs felt heavy. He felt wonderful.

Sephiroth found that he didn’t want to stop feeding even after he released all the venom he intended to. Cloud’s taste was heaven. Ironically, the human tasted of life and earth with an undertone of sweetness that made Sephiroth hunger for more. 

He could understand now what Genesis had meant. Cloud’s taste was sad. Sephiroth could taste the disease in Cloud’s lifeblood. There was something extraordinarily heartbreaking about tasting life with the bitter aftertaste of death.

A moment later, Sephiroth pulled away. He was surprised to see just how serene Cloud looked. He had not imagined that his venom would comfort the human to such a degree.

Cloud’s head lulled to the side. Sephiroth could see the ghost of a smile, and, somehow, that unsettled him. 

Immediately, Zack was stroking Cloud’s hair and cooing to him. He looked up at Sephiroth with bright eyes, “Thank you, Sephiroth… Thank you so much! You don’t know what this means to me.”

Sephiroth was fairly certain he did know what it meant to Zack, and that thought brought him to leave the room quickly. He didn’t want to face the depths of Zack’s love for his human - especially when he knew just how devastated Zack was going to be when that human died.

____________________________________________________________________

Hours later, Cloud woke feeling light headed and groggy. The remnants of the venom in his system made him sluggish, but it had also halted the ache in Cloud’s chest. It was a more than fair trade off.

Carefully, he sat up. Zack, who had been sitting nearby, hurried forward to help support his friend. “Cloud, how are you feeling?”

“I’m okay…” Cloud whispered groggily. His voice was still husky, but he meant what he said. He did _feel_ better. There was a prickling in his fingertips, but Cloud was sure that was also an aftereffect of Sephiroth’s venom. 

“I made you some soup,” Angeal spoke from nearby. 

Cloud turned his head slowly. He hadn’t even noticed that Angeal was in the room. But the larger vampire was there, smiling gently at him. Cloud hadn’t expected such a tender expression from the vampire after their last meeting. Cloud wonder if Zack had managed to speak to the man. 

“Do you think you’d be up to eating it?” Angeal questioned. 

Cloud nodded slowly, and Zack moved to sit behind him. Cloud smiled and leaned against his friend’s broad chest. It made sitting up so much easier, and Zack felt pleasantly warm against his back. Angeal left briefly, but returned shortly after with a small tray. There was a large bowl of soup waiting for him.

Already, Cloud was ravenous once again. He began eating immediately. He did eat more slowly this time, but only because his arms were still a bit numb. The soup was no longer hot, but it wasn’t cold either. Truly, it was too thick to be soup. It had the consistency of chowder, but the taste was shockingly good for something cooked by a man who didn’t eat.

Angeal and Zack chatted while Cloud ate. They didn’t discuss anything really important. Zack asked about Angeal’s roses, and Angeal talked about the different plants he was raising. The chatter was aimless, but being surrounded by talk somehow made Cloud feel much more at home. It had been too silent around him since he had first woken in the vampire’s home.

Cloud carefully sat his tray aside and looked between the two vampires. It was much more obvious that they were a couple now. Zack was completely focused on Angeal when he spoke, and his eyes were full of affection and tenderness. Somehow, that made Cloud feel even better. These men truly were Zack’s mates, and not only because they were all vampires. They loved each other. 

“Why…” Cloud began. He paused when the two so suddenly turned to look at him then he attempted to start again. “Why doesn’t Zack freeze in sunlight?”

The two of them paused a moment, then Angeal smiled. “You must have seen someone freeze when the sun came out for a while yesterday?”

“Genesis,” Cloud confirmed. 

“Well, Zack is a much younger vampire. As time passes, vampires become less and less able to move in the sunlight, until they are unable to move at all,” Angeal explained. 

“I’ve gotten really sluggish over the last couple of years. I don’t think I’ll be able to move in sunlight much longer,” Zack explained nervously. He brushed his fingers through his hair. “I’ve been trying to enjoy it while I still can. I mean, the winter is almost here. There won’t be much sun. I’m not sure I’ll be able to stand in direct sunlight when spring comes.”

Cloud smiled as he listened. “It’s nice that you had some time to say goodbye to the sun.” He was already drawing parallels. Cloud hoped Zack would be able to say goodbye to him in the same way. He still had a bit of time. 

“Uh… Yeah,” Zack answered. He mussed his own hair nervously as he said it. He definitely wasn’t ready to say goodbye to the sun, but he could accept that much more easily than he could accept Cloud’s immanent death.

“How was the soup?” Angeal questioned in an attempt to quickly change the subject. 

“It was delicious. Thank you for making it for me, Angeal,” Cloud muttered. The blonde stretched lazily, and Zack gently nuzzled his shoulder. 

Angeal swallowed nervously, then shifted a bit closer. Cloud focused his attention on the older vampire. He could tell the man wanted to ask something. 

“Do you think you might want to come work with me in the garden sometime? I don’t think it would be too strenuous, and… It’s quite warm down there,” Angeal offered. 

Cloud blinked at him a few times. From anyone else, it would have sounded like someone asking a favor, but, from Angeal, Cloud knew it was a peace offering. Actually, it was far better than a peace offering. Angeal was offering a chance to get to know him, and Cloud desperately wanted to know him. He wanted to know all of these men who would be taking care of Zack when he was gone. 

“I’d love to,” Cloud answered quickly. He didn’t have to turn to know that Zack was grinning. 

“You know, maybe when you’re done playing with Angeal, you might consider taking a short walk with me. We still have a few days before the hard snow sets in. Maybe we could go look at some of those flowers that bloom in the winter?” Zack offered. 

Cloud could hear the smile in his friend’s voice. He was about to agree to the outing, when Angeal interrupted. 

“It’s a bit too cold for that, Zack,” Angeal chided. “Cloud is in a fragile state.”

“It can be a short walk. We’ll make sure to drape him in furs,” Zack promised. His hand found Cloud’s, and Cloud gently squeezed as Zack’s fingers wrapped around his own. 

“It’s up to Cloud, I suppose. It’s his life,” Angeal muttered. He didn’t sound convinced.

“I think I’d like to go out while I still can,” Cloud answered. He leaned heavily into Zack’s chest as he spoke. The blonde was tired of sitting in bed and doing nothing. He wanted to do something with his remaining time, and making Zack smile seemed like time well spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All!
> 
> Here's another chapter for you! You can all give a special thanks to **AlinaAK47** for convincing me to post this chapter a little early!  <3 Thank you Alina for all of your support, and for all the inspiration you've given me! I can't wait to see some of your works.
> 
> For those of you waiting for the HFF update, it's still under review. XD I want to deliver on quality, and this chapter has been a little hard to write. I'm working with my wonderful beta reader **Palaserece** to ensure it's up to snuff.


	7. Earliest Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack and Cloud take a walk through the woods together.
> 
> Cloud finally loses his virginity entangled with his best friend.

Zack held Cloud’s hand tightly in his own. Fur-lined gloves kept the chill off the blond’s fingers, and his body was draped in as many furs as he could carry. It was almost funny to see him so bundled up. Cloud’s body was small. His long limbs looked odd coming from the thick furs wrapped around his middle. 

Still, Cloud looked incredibly happy. It was fairly warm for a late fall day, and he was thrilled to be out of the house. They stayed close to their home, but walked through the nearby wood. It was beautiful. Every branch was lightly frosted. Bright red berries grew from the low hanging trees. They must have been poisonous or the wildlife would have eaten them, but they were still lovely. 

Cloud’s steps were slow, but his head looked around wildly. Cloud had spent years in the mountains, but this was the first time he had been at such a high altitude. Some of the plants were new to him. The air was colder and thinner than it had been in his own town, but, somehow, it felt good in his aching chest. 

Zack gave Cloud’s hand a gentle squeeze, and Cloud’s smile brightened. 

“The flowers are through here. I think Angeal calls them Winter’s Bloom. There’s a small clearing full of them,” Zack explained. 

“They really bloom in the winter?” Cloud questioned. 

“Yeah. I have no idea why. Angeal has been studying them for the last couple of years. He says they’re fascinating. They only started growing a few years ago. Ang thinks they may have grown in caves, because they glow at night,” Zack explained in a rush. He was clearly excited. He wanted so badly to share something with Cloud. 

It took almost an hour to get there. Cloud couldn’t walk very quickly while bundled up, and he insisted on walking - even when Zack offered to carry him.

The clearing was very small, and the flowers grew at its center. The leaves were almost the same color as the frosted ground, but the petals were wide and dark blue. The petals hadn’t fully extended, but they were clearly beginning to bloom. They shimmered even in dull light of the mountain. 

They were clustered together and sat very close to the ground. Zack led them to the edge of the flower patch and knelt beside them. Cloud knelt with him and pressed close to his friend’s side.

“They smell good don’t they? Nothing smells this sweet this time of year,” Zack hummed. 

Cloud leaned in close to take in the scent, but then shook his head. “I can’t smell them at all. Your sense of smell must be a lot better than mine.”

Zack wrapped an arm around Cloud and sighed. “Sorry, Cloudy. I forget sometimes what it was to be human.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, Zack. I’m enjoying myself. It’s beautiful,” Cloud whispered. He could see his breath on the air, and somehow that was beautiful too.

“I’m going to miss all of this,” Cloud whispered. 

“You aren’t dead yet, Cloud. You still have time to see so many things,” Zack insisted. He gently nudged his friend’s shoulder.

“I guess… I want to see and try all I can before the end,” Cloud relaxed against his friend. He could see other mountains in the distance. The sky was thick with clouds. Cloud couldn’t have pinpointed where the sun was even if he wanted to.

Zack’s fingers curled around his friend’s chin. Gently, he turned Cloud’s face toward his own. “I want to share everything with you. Anything. Anything I can give, Cloud…” 

Cloud smiled and leaned forward until their lips came together. It was a gentle kiss. Zack’s tongue slid lazily over Cloud’s. His fingers found their way into Cloud’s hair. 

Cloud released a low hum of pleasure, and Zack gently pushed his lover back into the snow. 

“I want to try this with you, Cloud. It’s okay… With everyone.” Zack paused for a moment in his own nervousness. He didn’t want Cloud do think he was desperate, and he needed to know that Cloud would have time to think it over. “Do you want this?”

Cloud’s fingers curled against Zack’s nape. “Can you promise it won't hurt what you have, Zack? Will it really be okay?”

“I promise,” Zack whispered against Cloud’s lips. He sounded resolute enough to silence Cloud’s worries.

“Then let’s go home,” Cloud answered immediately. 

He didn’t struggle for even a moment as Zack lifted him. The extra weight of the furs did nothing to slow Zack. He sprinted home. Cloud buried his face in Zack’s neck to keep the wind off his face. 

He didn’t bother lifting his head as Zack entered the mansion. He closed his eyes and instead allowed himself to enjoy Zack’s scent. The vampire made his way up the stairs much more slowly. He was taking the time to enjoy it now that they were out of the cold. They had no reason to rush after all.

Zack opened Cloud’s door and kicked it shut behind him. Cloud opened his eyes and glanced around the room. Someone had stoked the fire while they were away. It burned strong, and the air was pleasantly warm on Cloud’s bare cheeks.

The young vampire lay Cloud on the bed. With surprisingly deft fingers, he removed the furs quickly from Cloud’s body until only the clothes underneath remained. He took greater care with the clothing. It was more complicated to undo the many buttons and belts that held the warm material close to Cloud’s skin, and Zack didn’t want to break the fastenings.

Slowly, pale skin was revealed to him, and Zack couldn’t keep his fingers away. He had explored much of Cloud’s skin, but he had never been allowed free access. 

Cloud’s cheeks flushed as Zack continued his exploration. Tentative fingers began working at Zack’s clothes. Realizing that he had yet to remove anything, Zack quickly helped Cloud remove his own clothing. They came off in a rush.

This was how things should have been from the beginning. Both of them bare. Every inch of Cloud was soft and pale and perfect. The lack of fat on his bones worried Zack, but he could never have found Cloud to be anything but beautiful. 

Still, his fingers gingerly traced Cloud’s jutting ribs. They reminded him that his human love was frail. He would have to be very gentle. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Cloud reminded. His blush had darkened. He looked away from Zack and tried to swallow his own nervousness. 

“I know,” Zack promised. He leaned further over Cloud and pressed their foreheads together. “I won't hurt you,” Zack promised. 

“How do we start?” Cloud questioned. He had no idea how two men made love. Gay love had been taboo in his village. He had heard villagers talk about it before, but he had no idea how it worked. 

Zack’s fingertips ran up the underside of Cloud’s manhood. The blond was already hard. His dick flushed red. 

“Do me a favor and stroke this for me, Cloudy. I’ll be right back,” Zack promised. He leaned over Cloud and pressed their lips together briefly. 

Cloud smiled into Zack’s kiss and took over stroking when Zack moved away from him. He wasn’t left alone for very long. Zack disappeared from the room only momentarily and returned with a glass bottle. Cloud paused in his stroking and watched with curious eyes.

Zack smirked at him. “Spread your legs and keep going, Spike,” Zack ordered. His expression was bright with mischief. 

Cloud hummed softly and obediently spread his legs. He forced himself to keep stroking. It was very _hard_ to pay attention to the rhythm and watch Zack at the same time, and Cloud couldn’t take his eyes off of Zack. Several times his rhythm faltered as he watched Zack pour some of the thick, clear liquid into his hand. The vampire rubbed his fingers together - seemingly to warm it. 

Cloud’s eyelashes fluttered as he watched. He hadn’t been so turned on in a very long time. The thought of Zack finally inside him made him feel too hot for his skin. 

Finally, Zack crawled up onto the bed. He settled between Cloud’s thighs and brushed his fingers up the cleft of Cloud’s ass. “Are you ready for me?” Zack questioned as he gently pressed a finger into Cloud’s waiting body.

It felt strange. Cloud had never felt anything like it. The finger went in shockingly easily with the slick liquid covering it, but Cloud’s body immediately protested the intrusion. He couldn’t force himself to relax. He clenched down hard on the intrusion. 

Zack didn’t seem phased. He pressed a few sweet kisses to Cloud’s thighs. When Cloud didn’t relax, Zack began to thrust the finger slowly in and out to release some of the pressure. That seemed to do the trick. Cloud’s body slowly began to relax again.

“How does it feel?” Zack questioned. “Does it hurt?”

“No… It kind of… Well, I don’t know… It just feels odd. It doesn’t hurt,” Cloud promised.

“Good… Tell me if it starts to hurt,” Zack ordered. Another finger began to slide in beside the first. That brought heat. Cloud released a soft whimper. It almost burned. It wasn’t terribly painful, but he could tell his inner walls was stretching beyond what they was accustomed to.

Zack’s fingers paused with Cloud’s whimper, but Cloud nodded to encourage him to continue. The thrusting began again. Fortunately, the burn didn’t last long. Each gentle movement of Zack’s fingers took some of Cloud’s discomfort away. When Cloud seemed sufficiently relaxed, Zack’s fingers began to scissor inside him. 

The burning didn’t return. The stretching was gradual enough to avoid it, and soon enough Zack had a third finger inside him. 

“Alright, Cloud. I think you’re ready. This is your last chance to back out,” Zack offered. 

“I want this, Zack,” Cloud promised. His eyes were soft as he regarded his friend. The thrusting fingers hadn’t felt good yet, but Cloud didn’t care if it never felt good. He wanted the intimacy with his best friend. 

Zack leaned over Cloud’s body and aligned his hips. The blond’s arms wound around Zack’s neck as the vampire guided his length into place. He began to push inside as soon as he was in place. 

Cloud sighed loudly as Zack fully seated himself. It wasn’t what he expected. He had imagined feeling every vein on Zack’s cock inside him. He didn’t feel that much, but he did feel incredibly good. Heat was already gathering in his lower belly. Zack’s dick was nothing like his fingers. Fingers had felt awkward. Zack’s dick felt like it belonged inside him.

“I love you,” Zack whispered between them. His eyes were so much softer. Zack had waited a long time to join with Cloud. He was overwhelmed with emotion and sensation. Cloud felt impossibly tight around him, and the knowledge that he was Cloud’s first made their joining even more precious. 

“I love you too,” Cloud promised. He rocked his hips backward, and Zack took the cue to begin thrusting. 

Zack released a low groan of pleasure. It was hard to keep his thrusts even and slow. Cloud was only human and so he had to keep his movements controlled, but it was incredibly difficult. Cloud felt so wonderful. He had begun releasing the sweetest moans. Zack wanted so badly to draw more from him, but he had to be careful. 

The pleasure was more than Cloud expected. It was like a slow building pressure. The wet slap of Zack’s skin hitting his own and the loud groans from his vampire lover made Cloud feel powerful and wonderfully alive. 

Despite the slow pace, neither of them lasted long. 

Zack went first. When he couldn’t hold back his orgasm any longer, he buried himself deep inside his Cloud’s tight body and came hard. 

Cloud followed shortly after. He could feel each pulse of Zack’s release inside him.Vampire semen must have run hotter than human, because Cloud could feel the heat pooling inside him. The sensation was more than enough to send Cloud over the edge. His release made a mess of his stomach, but Cloud felt the satisfaction down to his very bones.

Cloud’s fingers dug gently into Zack’s shoulders. His legs tightened around Zack’s hips to keep the vampire inside him. 

Zack began pressing sweet kisses to Cloud’s neck and jaw. Cloud laughed as Zack’s tongue swept over his skin. It was the first time Cloud had laughed freely since his arrival. Zack couldn’t keep the smile of his face.

They lay like that for a while until Zack finally pulled out and went to get a cloth to clean them both. Cloud was already asleep when he returned. The human didn’t have much energy. The long walk and sex had been too much for his already taxed body, but, even unconscious, he looked extremely happy. 

Zack cleaned him up carefully then lay beside him. He held Cloud close to him and relaxed. He felt like so much tension had broken between them. They were meant to be lovers. Now that they were, Zack’s world felt right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, All!
> 
> I know I promised Genesis this chapter, but I've decided to switch the order of events a bit. ;) Somehow, I think most of your wont mind reading some virginity loss instead. 
> 
> **_For those of you who comment,_ **  
>     
> I was posed a very interesting idea guest commenter **Lisa** last chapter. 
> 
> She mentioned wanting to know more about Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal's past. You will learn a little more about it in the next chapter, but I will never go into depth over the course of this story.
> 
> Would y'all be interested in a prequel? 
> 
> I have a very in-depth backstory for these guys. I wouldn't mind writing it at all, but I don't want to invest the time if it's not something you all would be interested in reading. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gemsomfeathers-blog) \- [Instagram.](https://www.instagram.com/gemsom_feathers/?hl=en)  
> 


	8. A Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genesis and Cloud spend some time together. 
> 
> Cloud gets a glimpse of the vampire's past and a reminder of the sweetness of Genesis's bite.

It had been several days since Cloud last visited the art room, but he was still showing no signs of returning. Genesis paced anxiously in front of the great bank of windows. Frost had begun to collect at the corners of every pane. The weather was quickly becoming colder as fall began the quick descent into winter.

Genesis had expected Cloud to return to him much sooner. He had plans for the blond, but he desperately wanted Cloud to be the one to seek _him_ out. Genesis wanted the little human to desire his company, and he needed proof of it.

Genesis stopped and brushed his fingers irritably through his hair. He knew that Cloud had sought him out the last time, but that had been accidental. A second, intentional visit would have been validating, but perhaps it was his turn to reach out to Cloud instead. He certainly didn’t want to wait any longer.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so impatient.

Genesis looked nervously down at the parchments he’d prepared, and finally made his decision. He gathered the parchment in a make-shift leather binder along with a set of well-loved charcoal pencils. With the binder tucked safely under his arm, Genesis made his way to Cloud’s chamber.

Genesis knew Zack was feeding. Newer vampires needed to feed much more often than their older counterparts. Zack fed at least once a night. If Zack was hunting, Cloud would almost certainly be alone. 

Genesis stopped just outside Cloud’s door. He lingered a moment in nervous anticipation. He forced himself to calm. Once he had schooled his features into his usual, indifferent mask, Genesis knocked on the thick, wooden door.

“Come in,” Cloud’s called. His voice wasn’t as rough as the last time. Genesis felt an odd prickle of relief spreading through his lower belly. Cloud’s last fit of coughing had affected Genesis more strongly than he wanted to admit. 

Genesis opened the door and stepped inside and fought down a smile. He had been right. Cloud was on his own. 

The human was wrapped in a blanket and curled up on a couch before the fireplace. One of Genesis’s mates must have placed the sofa there for Cloud’s comfort. Distantly, Genesis recognized the couch as one from Sephiroth’s study. That made Genesis feel hopeful. Sephiroth wouldn’t have allowed the piece to move unless he was starting to accept the human’s presence. 

Cloud looked perfectly radiant with the firelight dancing in his eyes and hair. The warm glow hid his sickly color. Genesis could almost believed that Cloud was healing, but he knew better than to hope for that. 

“Cloud… I had hoped to ask you a question,” Genesis began. He spoke stiffly, as though he were presenting a business proposal. Cloud must have found it amusing, because the human smirked up at him. 

The blond patted the seat next to him. “Sit with me?” Cloud offered. 

Genesis looked around awkwardly, but then moved to sit beside the blond on the small couch. It placed the two of them quite close together. Genesis’s nervousness was back. Even without a bleeding wound, he could smell the sweetness of Cloud’s unique blood at this distance.

“What did you want to ask?” Cloud questioned. He was focused on Genesis now. The human’s expression had softened, but Genesis could still see the amusement in it. Was it obvious that Genesis wanted to be closer?

“Well… I was wondering if you would model for me.”

Cloud looked quizzical. “Why would you want me to model for you?” 

Cloud seemed completely unaware of his unique beauty. He had never been anything but scorned by the villagers in Nibelheim. If the girls found him pretty, they hid it, and, if the boys found him beautiful, they were cruel. Cloud had never suspected that he might be worth drawing, and that seemed to surprise Genesis.

“A memory,” Genesis explained. He tried not to sound nervous, but he could not hide his anxiety from Cloud completely. It had been a very long time since Genesis had communicated with someone who wasn’t in his coven. “I want to be able to give something to Zack when you’re gone. He’ll want to be able to remember you. As you know, we live a very long time.”

Genesis half expected that Cloud would be angry at the mention of his own death, but the blond looked serene. His expression was almost too understanding. Some part of Genesis wanted Cloud to fight it, but a greater part understood that battling an illness would only needlessly exhaust the little human.

“I think that is a good idea,” Cloud answered, smiling. “I would really like to see what your drawing of me would look like, and… I think Zack would like that too.” 

Genesis seemed to relax further the longer Cloud spoke. “May we start now?”

Cloud nodded and began to stand. Genesis reached out and took Cloud’s hand. “Here should be fine… If that is alright with you.”

“How should I pose?” Cloud questioned. He looked around the room for a moment. He paused and swallowed hard. Genesis wondered if he had just swallowed another coughing fit. 

“Something intimate would be best,” Genesis suggested. “Something that Zack would like.”

“What if I…” Cloud trailed off and began to carefully lay down. Genesis did nothing to stop the beauty as Cloud put his legs over the arm rest and rested his head lazily in Genesis’s lap. Cloud tilted his head a bit and closed his eyes. “Could you draw this?”

Genesis looked Cloud over carefully. The position was surprisingly beautiful. His eyelashes rested delicately against pale cheeks. There was no tension in his expression. Lips remained slightly parted and lovely. They had yet to crack, and, this time, no blood marred them. 

“I think this will work nicely,” Genesis forced himself to answer. His voice remained surprisingly even despite his nervousness. No one but his mates had touched him in a very long time, and Cloud was so beautiful. 

Genesis rested his parchment against the armrest and began slowly sketching the vision in his lap. He hadn’t quite noticed the fullness of Cloud’s lower lip or the sharpness of his brow before, but he did now. He sketch was slowly beginning to take shape. 

Cloud did his best not to move. They remained like that for some time, and Cloud’s breathing had become so even that Genesis wondered if he might have fallen asleep. 

“Will you tell me about your home town now?” Cloud asked. The sudden question startled Genesis. He jumped just a bit, but then forced himself to relax. 

“Banora. I grew up in an area called Banora,” Genesis answered quickly in a vain attempt to seem more collected than he was. It came out too rushed, but Cloud didn’t seem to mind. 

“It… Had many apple orchards. It was a small, rural area. Much warmer than here. It was quiet and beautiful there. My parents owned an orchard. We lived on a trade route. It was easy to sell along our apples, and we were prosperous,” Genesis explained. Cloud hummed to indicate that he was paying attention. 

“Angeal was raised there with me. I suppose you could say we were childhood sweethearts,” Genesis explained. When Cloud said nothing, Genesis continued. “My parents hated it. Because they had money, they believed they were better than everyone else. They wanted to treat me like a lord’s son. Expected me to marry into a noble family down on their luck. Exchange money for a noble name,” Genesis explained. 

He sighed softly as he remembered. He didn’t care what his parents wanted. Angeal had been his everything. They would meet in the apple orchards and spend their nights together. 

“Sephiroth found us there, in Banora. Or rather… We found him,” Genesis explained. “Angeal liked to explore. I liked it less, but I was willing to follow him anywhere. That was how we found Sephiroth... Deep in the mountain forest,” Genesis continued. His pencil paused as he thought about how much had changed since then. “It seems like an age ago.”

“So, he turned you both at the same time?” Cloud questioned. He opened his eyes and silently examined Genesis’s expression. “I think I had imagined that he collected you all over the ages.”

“No. Angeal, Sephiroth, and I were always a coven. He had no desire to bring anyone else into this. He was not even the one to turn Zack.”

“Who did?” Cloud questioned. 

“I honestly don’t know. I don’t think that even Zack knows. Angeal found him wandering during one of his trips. Angeal travels fairly often. We run out of supplies, and, sometimes, he gets restless and wants to see what changes have been made in the world,” Genesis explained. “Zack was newly turned, starving, and confused. It was the first time Angeal met a vampire who wasn’t one of our coven. He was fascinated, and brought him home to us." Genesis paused to smile. "He was in love with the kid before he even made it up the mountain, and Sephiroth and I couldn’t resist him for long either.”

“How long ago was that?” Cloud questioned. 

“Not long before Zack met you, I suspect,” Genesis explained. 

“But how long have you, Sephiroth, and Angeal lived on this mountain?”

“Honestly, I couldn’t tell you. Certainly long before you were born. There was no village on the mountain then. Only ruins like this one,” Genesis answered. 

They were quiet a while longer. Genesis put the final touches on his sketch. In truth, it was complete, but he wasn’t ready to move. He liked the quiet companionship. 

“How does it look?” Cloud finally asked.

“I think it’s done.”

Cloud sat up slowly and turned to examine the sketch. A wide grin spread over his features. “It’s prettier than I am.”

"It is not,” Genesis insisted. He set the sketch carefully inside the binder and shut it. He would put the image somewhere safe as soon as he made it back to his art room. It would have to be sealed in some way before it could be presented to Zack. 

“I suppose I should go. Thank you for posing for me,” Genesis muttered as he got to his feet. He made his way to the door in a hurry, but Cloud’s voice stopped him.

“Are you hungry?”

The words froze Genesis. He glanced over his shoulder and fretted. He could remember the last time he had fed on Cloud. He hadn’t been gentle then, and he still felt guilty for it. 

“You don’t have to leave. I’m lonely here, and no one has fed on me in a while. If you wanted to, I could…” Cloud trailed off as he looked Genesis over. The vampire seemed conflicted, but, soon enough, he turned and walked back.

“Lets move to the bed. You’ll want to be there if I accidentally release too much venom,” Genesis explained. 

A light blush spread over Cloud’s cheeks. Genesis wondered if he’d briefly forgotten that Genesis induced lust in his victims.

“Will you stay with me if that happens? I don’t even remember the last time,” Cloud admitted. Everything after Genesis’s bite had been hazy. He could remember the lust, but he couldn’t remember how he had gotten back to bed.

“I won't leave you,” Genesis promised as he crawled onto the bed. The blond hurried to join him. Genesis noticed that Cloud’s feet were bare again. He was going to have to get the human something for his feet before he froze to death.

Cloud lay back against the pillows and began watching Genesis with unveiled interest. 

Genesis didn’t bother hiding his smile this time. The human looked so fascinated and expectant. He hadn’t expected such genuine interest after the roughness of their last encounter.

The vampire loomed over the human. His fingers trailed delicately along the length of Cloud’s throat. He had such a beautiful, long neck. It was a terrible shame that it was always hidden in thick layers of fabric. 

Genesis leaned down and breathed Cloud’s scent in deeply. His fangs elongated. Genesis could feel a powerful pulsing in his gums. True hunger curled in his stomach. Genesis rarely anticipated his meals, but Cloud smelled so good that his entire body was reacting to it. 

Still, he took his time. He allowed his nose to brush Cloud’s neck, and pressed a few soft kisses to the beauty’s jaw. The flow of blood increased, and the knowledge that Cloud must be excited brought a deep sense of satisfaction to the vampire. 

Genesis swallowed his saliva and finally allowed his fangs to pierce the pale flesh. Sweet blood flooded his senses, and Genesis hummed his approval. The instinctual need to release his venom gnawed at him, but he managed to only release the smallest thread of it. He didn’t want the bite to be painful for Cloud, but he didn’t want to leave the blond mindless with lust either. 

Cloud released a long sigh of contentment. Genesis forced himself to feed slowly. He never sucked - instead allowing each beat of Cloud’s heart to guide the blood over his tongue. Cloud’s fingers found their way into Genesis’s hair. The older vampire could feel Cloud’s gentle fingers rubbing his scalp and stroking his hair. 

He didn’t wait for Cloud’s heart to slow before he pulled away. He didn’t want to take too much. He licked his lips and hummed as he took in Cloud’s expression. The blond looked completely blissed out. His eyes were half lidded, his breathing even, and Genesis could smell the hint of arousal. 

Genesis still couldn’t believe that the human wasn’t afraid of him.

Carefully, he moved to lay next to the human. Cloud turned toward him and shuddered. Genesis immediately pulled one of the thick blankets at the foot of the bed over them. Cloud pressed even closer, and Genesis wondered how cold it really was for the human. 

He wrapped an arm around Cloud’s body and pulled him flush against his chest. He hoped that his body heat would help the human.

“What is it that you do for fun around here, Cloud?”

Cloud rested his head lazily against Genesis's shoulder. He paused a moment, as though to think. “Not much. I spend time with Zack and Angeal.”

Genesis’s fingers absently slid under Cloud’s shirt and touched the human’s skin. The blond was certainly colder than himself. 

“I could teach you to read, if you’re interested?” Genesis offered. 

“I won't live for very long. I’m not sure how much progress we’ll make,” Cloud muttered. He sounded dejected, and Genesis was surprised to find that it was the first time Cloud truly sounded sad about his own death instead of resigned. 

“It’s something you want to do isn’t it? One thing you can still accomplish before you die,” Genesis coaxed. 

He felt Cloud’s fingers curl into Genesis’s shirt. “Are you sure?”

“We’ll start as soon as you’re ready,” Genesis offered. If Angeal and Zack were giving their time, then he wanted to give his. It wouldn’t do him any harm to take a break from his art projects for a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, All!
> 
> This chapter gave a glimpse of what might come with the prequel. :D Which I will almost certainly write: 
> 
> A charming story of the blacksmith's son and the little lord of the orchard finding an ancient being in a deep mountain cave. An true-born vampire freshly thawed after years frozen in this world's version of the life stream. ((Just like the glowing flower from the last chapter.)) 
> 
> I hope that sounds interesting enough to entice some of you to read it! :D
> 
> Thanks again to everyone for all of your support! I am continuously reminded of how lucky I am to have such wonderful readers. Thanks especially to all the commenters! I never would have thought of a prequel (or even wrote this story at all) if not for you.
> 
> ____________________________________________  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gemsomfeathers-blog) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/gemsom_feathers/?hl=en)!  
> 


	9. True Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud finally spends some quality time with Angeal. Sephiroth is forced to face Cloud more directly.

Cloud munched quietly on a loaf of herb bread. It was flakey, still warm, and, even without butter, it was absolutely delicious. Blue eyes watched as Angeal weeded his flower beds from a safe spot on the garden bench. He was wrapped in a couple of thick blankets, and new, leather shoes kept his feet warm as he watched Angeal work. 

Angeal had invited him down to the garden earlier in the evening. The shoes had been a gift, and the loaf had just come out of the oven when Cloud arrived. It was a kind gesture, especially when Cloud was completely aware that he still made Angeal nervous. Cloud was beginning to understand that kindness was at the core of Angeal’s nature. The man looked brutish, with enormous muscles and scars, but he was careful and extremely thoughtful. 

It seemed that the majority of Cloud’s care was provided by Angeal. Angeal made all of Cloud’s meals, and was also the one to make sure he had fresh clothes. Cloud had even caught the man stoking the fires in his room at night. Zack always had the best intensions, but Angeal had much more experience in the care of humans.  
Cloud sighed as he finished the last of his bread. He was sad it was gone. Cloud was having a harder time finding foods that didn’t upset his stomach now. His body rejected most meats, and it was difficult to get full on what vegetables Angeal could provide. The bread was filling, and Cloud felt none of the tell-tale markers of nausea. 

“Do you want some help?” Cloud asked. Angeal glanced up from where he was working and offered Cloud a small smile. He’d clearly been waiting for Cloud to speak first. 

“Do you mind getting your hands dirty?” Angeal questioned. 

There was a hint of a joke in his voice, and Cloud felt warmer at the sound of it. Zack had been joking less and less as the day’s passed. He was too worried to even pretend to be as carefree as he usually was, and Cloud found that he missed the easy atmosphere. 

“Are you going to teach me?” Cloud questioned as he got to his feet. He made his way slowly to the flower beds and knelt at Angeal’s side. 

“Is there anything you don’t already know, farm boy?” Angeal handed the human a small spade. 

“I’ve never seen most of these plants before.”

The vampire rested a large hand on Cloud’s shoulder, and Cloud found himself relaxing further. He could feel the warmth and pressure even through his layers of blankets, and he felt… Safe. It felt good knowing the behemoth was there to protect and care for him, and it felt even better to know that he was going to get to work with his hands again. 

“I’ve decided to replant some grain here. I’m sure the planting rules are exactly what you would expect, but I’ll show you once before I move to the other side of the bed,” Angeal promised. 

Bright eyes watched as Angeal quickly prepared the ground with the spade. Seeds were carefully sown and covered with loose dirt. Some form of fertilizer was sprinkled sparingly over the top. It did remind Cloud of home. 

After the short demonstration, Angeal did move to the other end of the bed. Cloud missed the warm presence beside him, but, at the same time, it felt good to be trusted to work on his own. Angeal barely glanced up at him as they worked. 

Cloud found himself frustrated within an hour. He moved so slowly, and he was getting tired so quickly. Eventually, he put down his spade and sat next to the planter to rest. Angeal was beside him again in moments, and Cloud found himself deeply embarrassed. He was a grown man. He should have been able to do more, and he couldn’t believe he’d degraded so much that he was practically useless.

Cloud only felt worse when his face started heating. He thought about getting up to leave, but then Angeal’s hand slid underneath his cocoon of blankets. Cloud stiffened as a large hand began rubbing gentle circles in his back. Cloud scowled but didn’t fight as Angeal guided the blond to lean against his side. 

“It’s okay,” Angeal soothed. Cloud was still frustrated, but his body slowly relaxed with the gentle rubbing. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t much help.” Cloud’s eyes were narrowed. “I didn’t realize I’d become so weak.”

“It doesn’t matter. It was nice to have someone to work with,” Angeal offered. His hand stopped it’s gentle rubbing and instead wrapped around Cloud’s shoulder. Cloud shifted until he rested more fully against Angeal’s side.

“I know how much you’ve been doing for me.” Cloud glanced up at Angeal. “You’re not getting much out of it.” 

“Your company is enough,” Angeal insisted. He shifted to face Cloud more fully, then rested their foreheads together and closed his eyes. Cloud sighed, but this time out of affection instead of annoyance. The man was talented in the art of comforting, but it was too much. Cloud had been comforted enough.

Pale fingers found their way into Angeal’s hair. Cloud pulled back enough that Angeal’s forehead wasn’t pressed against his anymore. Angeal’s eyes fluttered open. He looked perplexed, but Cloud didn’t look for long before he brought Angeal’s head down toward his throat.  
“You’re the only one who hasn’t bitten me yet.”Angeal was the one to go stiff this time. “You can’t spare the blood, Cloud. I don’t want to take what little time you have left.” Cloud’s fingers tightened in the vampire’s dark hair. “This is an experience I want, and there wont be many more chances for it.” 

Angeal was conflicted. He could smell the sweetness. At such a short distance, he could even hear the pulse under the skin. The scent was heaven. He wanted it. There was a dull ache in his fangs, and Cloud was very difficult to deny. 

“Please,” Cloud whispered with an unusual sweetness and urgency. Angeal’s will weakened. He almost answered the plea with a whine of his own, but managed to stifle it. 

Angeal’s tongue swept gently over Cloud’s throat. Cloud shuddered. Angeal’s saliva tingled just the slightest bit on his skin, but it wasn’t unpleasant. His fangs slid in slowly, and Cloud was shocked by how differently they felt from the others. 

Angeal’s fangs felt hot - like heated iron. They didn’t burn, but Cloud could actually feel exactly where each fang rested in his flesh. He certainly felt the moment Angeal released his venom. Heat traveled from the bite and throughout his body. It spread through every vein and tingled in his extremities. 

Cloud’s grip on Angeal’s hair loosened. He found it harder to keep control of his body as Angeal fed. The heat felt so strange, and Cloud began to feel hyper aware of Angeal’s touch. One hand slid under his shirt, and the touch felt like fire. Cloud’s body trembled in response. It was good. It all felt good, and he knew Angeal felt the same. He could hear the older vampire’s low moans.

It didn’t last long enough. When Angeal removed his fangs and licked Cloud’s neck clean, Cloud was still hungry for more. He clung to the vampire for a long time after he’d finished feeding. Angeal’s breathing sounded heavy, and Cloud found himself glad that he wasn’t the only one who’d been affected. 

Eventually, one of them was going to have to break contact. Cloud swallowed and tried to get to his feet. Pain shot through his legs, and Cloud fumbled. Angeal caught him before he fell, and Cloud quickly found himself tucked against Angeal’s chest. The vampire was whispering apologies and reassurances as Cloud tried to recollect his thoughts. 

His eyes found Angeal’s, and he was surprised by all of the guilt he saw there. 

“My venom can heighten sensation… I should have been more careful. In your condition, I must have caused you great pain.”

Cloud shook his head quickly, but stopped when dizziness briefly overwhelmed his senses. “It felt incredible. It felt… Really wonderful until I tried to stand.”

Angeal didn’t look convinced. Cloud wished he could do more, but what could he say? He settled for gripping Angeal’s shirt and resting his head in the man’s shoulder instead. 

Angeal sighed and began carrying Cloud through the manor and upstairs to the human’s bedroom. He was almost sad when he reached Cloud’s door. He wasn’t quite ready to relinquish the human yet. Despite the weight of guilt, Cloud felt incredibly good in his arms. It had been a while since anyone had depended on him so much. 

Still, Angeal peeled back the thick blankets on Cloud’s bed and carefully placed the blond’s small body on the mattress. He had just begun pulling the blankets over Cloud again when the bond grabbed his wrist. 

“Stay.”

It was a familiar request, and Angeal felt himself smiling. He didn’t mind falling into this trap again. Cloud must have known he was going to accept, because the human was already shifting over to make room. 

Angeal crawled in next to him, and was pleasantly surprised when Cloud pressed against his side and tucked his head against Angeal’s shoulder once again. It was extremely charming. Angeal rewarded the beauty with a warm arm wrapped around his middle. Cloud settled against him, and Angeal amused himself by listening to the shifts in Cloud’s breathing as the human lost consciousness. 

Angeal was already beginning to realize that losing Cloud was going to be hard. Even now, he felt the tightness of grief in his chest.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sephiroth sighed from his spot on the stairs as he watched Genesis lead Cloud through the grand entry hall. Genesis seemed to spend as much time as he could with Cloud. Sephiroth couldn’t imagine how they could spend so much time together without growing bored. Genesis was captivated, and he was doing nothing to hide it.

Genesis was even brazen enough to glance meaningfully at Sephiroth whenever he heard Cloud’s coughing fits. Genesis knew what he wanted, but he wouldn’t ask. He knew better than to ask.

Perhaps worse, Angeal was becoming infatuated. Sephiroth could see all of the signs, even if Angeal stubbornly refused to believe it. Angeal could believe it was simple concern all he wanted, but only a man with a crush would sit outside the human’s door all night - hoping for some excuse to enter. 

Sephiroth couldn’t give them what they wanted. Immortality was a curse. Without the company of his lovers, Sephiroth would have been completely exhausted with life. He could barely remember what had come before Genesis and Angeal, but he did know that he had locked himself away in his loneliness and agony. 

Cloud’s eyes were already haunted. They were far too old for his young face, and Sephiroth did not want to think of what a few hundred more years might do to them. 

He shouldn’t have let that human in. He’d known how dangerous the little blond would be. An unusual beauty with sweet blood and a calming presence. Cloud was little more than a drug, and his lovers weren’t careful enough to fight addiction. They would all be hurt in the end.

Sephiroth sighed, brow furrowing in frustration. 

He was so distracted, that he didn’t notice Angeal’s presence until the man stood at his side. He leaned against the stair railing and turned to smile knowingly at Sephiroth. 

“Cloud?”

Sephiroth nodded slowly. Nothing else had upset him so much in the last hundred years. Of course he was thinking about the little blond monster. 

“I like him. The more time I spend with him, the more time I wish he had,” Angeal stated bluntly. “I’m going to miss him terribly.” 

The smile had vanished from Angeal’s face. Grief was written clearly in the lines of his face, and Sephiroth’s chest constricted. 

“I cannot give him more time, Angeal,” Sephiroth answered.

He looked away so that he wouldn’t have to see the disappointment in Angeal’s face. Instead, Sephiroth felt Angeal’s hand find his. The man gave the elder vampire’s fingers a firm squeeze. 

“That’s not what I’m asking for, Sephiroth.” Sephiroth turned back, his interest piqued. 

“He doesn’t have much time left. I’ve tried to give you time to get used to this, but… I want you to share him with us while you still can.” Angeal sighed deeply, as though trying to recollect his thoughts. “There are things I would like to do together. Things I would like to try, but… Look at us. We’ve barely spent time in the same room together since he arrived.”

Sephiroth’s scowl deepened and his brow furrowed. 

“I’m not asking you to just… Accept him, but I wish you’d try to spend a little time with him on your own,” Angeal offered. “At the very least, you should know him well enough to comfort Zack when he passes.”

Sephiroth was silent for some time, and Angeal didn’t press him for an immediate answer. Instead, the stood comfortably side by side. Angeal’s thumb swept soothingly over Sephiroth’s knuckles while the older vampire contemplated. 

They had stood there for some time when Sephiroth finally answered. “For you, I will try.”

The words were simple, but they brought a wide smile to his lover’s face. Suddenly, spending time with the human didn’t seem so terrible. He would endure anything to make Angeal smile so freely.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sephiroth stood awkwardly outside of Cloud’s door. Angeal had been with the human a few hours before, and Sephiroth had known Cloud would immediately lay down for a nap after. However, he had no idea how to tell when that nap was over so that he could take his turn with the human.

He thought briefly about leaving, but then he heard a fit of coughing on the other side of the door. Sephiroth waited patiently a few moments longer for the fit to subside before he opened the door. 

Cloud was looking up at him though the bizarre spikes of his hair. Eyes were more inquisitive than scared, which was unexpected. 

“It seems that all of my mates like you quite a lot,” Sephiroth began. The words were awkward, but the discomfort didn’t reach Sephiroth’s face.

“I’m as surprised as you are,” Cloud answered. His voice was raspy, and there were dark circles under his eyes. Sephiroth wondered absently if he was having trouble sleeping. 

“I thought I might steal some of your time today,” Sephiroth explained as he moved to sit at the edge of Cloud’s bed. 

“What did you have in mind?” Cloud questioned. He looked suspicious. His fingers brushed his throat, and Sephiroth felt a spark of understanding. Cloud thought he was here for a meal. 

“I thought you could tell me how you managed to win them over,” Sephiroth offered. His gaze remained on Cloud’s throat. This conversation would be much easier if he could keep Cloud on his toes.

“I’m not sure I understand that myself,” Cloud began. He spoke with some hesitation. His fingers moved to rub the back of his neck. He was clearly uncomfortable. “I can tell you what we’ve been doing, but I imagine you already know.”

“Go ahead,” Sephiroth ordered. He shifted until he sat directly in front of Cloud’s bent knees.

“Angeal teaches me about his plants. It’s fascinating. They’re from all over the place. He’s traveled much further than I imagined…” Cloud paused when Sephiroth leaned a bit closer. Beautiful, blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Genesis has been teaching me to read… Well, I guess he’s actually been teaching me to write. He… He says one follows the other.”

Cloud began leaning backward as Sephiroth leaned further in to sniff at his neck. Sephiroth felt on odd, predatory satisfaction at Cloud’s retreat, but the predatory in him paused when a pale hand pushed on his chest. 

“Why do you do this?” Cloud asked. His eyes were narrowed with irritation rather than fear, and that was a genuine surprise. “You already know that you could snap me in half. You have the upper hand in every possible way, but… Every time we’re together you try to assert dominance in some way.” 

Irritation gave way to sadness. Another surprise. Blue eyes looked deeply into his own, and Sephiroth watched their every shift with fascination. 

“I’m not a threat to you,” Cloud finished. He looked away, dejected. 

Sephiroth didn’t know what to say. This human was blunt and surprisingly alive and reactive. Sephiroth wasn’t quite sure he’d thought of Cloud as a living creature with complex thoughts until that moment. Perhaps all he’d seen was a broken puppet grasping at severed strings. 

He’d seen only what he wanted to - a simple problem.

For many years, humans had been little more than livestock to Sephiroth. They lived meaningless, short lives. They were short-sighted, which led them to commit atrocities against one another. It was hard to see this struggling, blond creature as something different, but his lovers saw something special. Sephiroth wanted to believe that isolation had fostered an interest in something new… Nothing more. 

“I am sorry,” Sephiroth finally said. He drew back slowly. “I came here to… Attempt to learn about you. I suppose I’ve forgotten how to communicate with anyone else.” 

Cloud looked contemplative for a moment, then forced an awkward smile on his face. “I think… I can understand that. Your mates had similar trouble talking to me in the beginning.”

Sephiroth nodded, and everything went quiet again for a time. Sephiroth thought about leaving. Perhaps their conversation was over? How did he know when to leave? 

He started to get up, and Cloud caught his hand. The blond’s touch was shockingly gentle on his fingers. Sephiroth felt no real pressure at all, only the brush of Cloud’s skin. 

“Tell me what you like to do, Sephiroth. How do you pass the time?”

Sephiroth blinked a few times in surprise. He looked around the room, then moved to sit beside Cloud instead of in front of him. Cloud watched him curiously, but did not comment. Once Sephiroth was tucked comfortably up against the pillows, he answered. 

“I like to read. My study is full of books. Angeal tries to bring me new ones whenever he returns from his travels,” Sephiroth began. His book collection had long since spread passed his study. Several rooms now had book shelves full of beautiful, hand bound books. 

“What’s in them?” Cloud asked. 

He watched Sephiroth curiously, as the old vampire began to detail some of the many stories in his collection. Cloud was surprised to find that they weren’t scientific bindings or biographies or history. Instead, they were fantasies, adventures, and romances. Cloud had never imagined that the fierce vampire would have a touch of whimsy. 

Cloud’s head began to dip as he listened, and Sephiroth didn’t comment when Cloud’s head finally came to rest on his shoulder. 

“Do you think you could read one to me sometime?” Cloud questioned. His eyes were drooping. He was clearly exhausted, and Sephiroth found himself disappointed that he wouldn’t be answering more of Cloud’s questions. 

“We’ll discuss it after you’ve slept,” Sephiroth promised.

“Will you stay?” Cloud questioned. Pale fingers gently gripped Sephiroth’s sleeve. 

Sephiroth glanced at the circles under Cloud’s eyes. Could he not sleep alone? “I could stay for a time… I wont promise to be here when you wake.” Cloud didn’t even nod. His eyes were already closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All,
> 
> I know it's been a while, but life has been very difficult for me these last several months... And I've been in no shape to write. I've had another death in the family. On top of the typical life and university stress, my heart has been quite broken. 
> 
> I'm going to try to return to writing over the next couple of months. I don't want to make any promises, but I will certainly try to reach that place where I feel like creating again. I hope this year will be a better one. 
> 
> That being said, I wrote this as a New Year's gift to all of my readers! I'm sorry it's been so long since you've heard from me ( _and that I came back on a somber note_ ). I hope that you all enter this new year with optimism. I'm wishing you all the best of luck! 
> 
> Thanks, as always, for your support!
> 
> -Gem


	10. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud decides to enjoy his vampires as much as he can before the end. 
> 
> He spends a special evening with Zack and Angeal, then makes up with a jealous Genesis in the morning.

Cloud’s life was quickly becoming routine. He woke in Zack’s arms, had breakfast with Angeal in the garden room, and usually spent his evenings learning to read with Genesis. Sometimes, Sephiroth slipped in Cloud’s room just before he slept and shared a short story from his collection. 

The human was surprised to find that, despite his failing health, he was happy. For the first time in his life, he was begging to think he had found true friendship. He could spell out his own name, and he’d learned the names of many new flowers. He knew how it felt to have someone else sweep the hair out of his eyes and the way the weight of a friendly arm felt around his shoulders. 

Soon, his routine began to blur. Genesis tried to be there when Cloud had breakfast and lunch. Angeal liked to sit in while Cloud learned letters, and Zack liked to “help” Cloud and Angeal in the garden. Sometimes, the four of them would find themselves gathering altogether in Genesis’s art room to share stories from their human lives. 

Cloud was happier than he’d ever been, and it was breaking his heart. 

He had fewer stories to share than the others. His time as a human had been uneventful and colored with hard work and little fun. And yet, Cloud didn’t mind sitting quietly on the couch while Angeal and Genesis discussed efforts to hide romantic rendezvous with their parents or Zack’s clearly false story about wrestling a bear. His impending death soured his days more than his lacking experience.

He didn’t want it to end. 

Part of him was becoming greedy for the vampire’s attentions. Cloud was beginning to wish he’d see more of Sephiroth in those moments. Cloud rarely saw him even in passing around the house. The elder vampire seemed to wait until Cloud was at least half asleep before he crept into Cloud’s room.

Cloud was beginning to feel like their meetings were a dirty secret. 

He wanted to the group to mend. He’d been careful not to ask too much of his hosts. He hadn’t wanted to impact their lives, but it had already happened. Every hour of comfort made Cloud more certain that he was allowed to press. 

He felt empowered and bold, and he wanted more.

______________________________________________________

 

Sephiroth didn’t come to read to him that night, but Angeal came to stoke the fire when Zack came to bed. Cloud watched Angeal’s muscular back as he bent over the fire. He swallowed hard, building his courage. 

Zack pressed a gentle kiss to Cloud’s throat. He liked to share soft kisses before bed each night. Cloud gently tilted Zack’s head up and brought their lips together, but his eyes remained on Angeal. The vampire glanced up, and, when he saw the intimate position the other two were in, he hurried to leave the room. 

Cloud broke the kiss in a rush. “Angeal!” 

The vampire paused at the door, glancing over his shoulder. There was something insecure and hopeful in his expression, and it only strengthened Cloud’s resolve. 

“Stay,” Cloud ordered. His hands shook even as he said it. He was nervous, especially when his eyes flitted back to Zack and saw the surprised expression on his face. Cloud felt the flush on his cheeks, but he refused to back down just yet. 

“I mean... Would you like to join us?” Cloud reaffirmed. His eyes focused on Angeal, trying to convey his certainty. 

Angeal approached the bed, smiling kindly as he reached out to brush his fingers through Cloud’s hair. The gesture had become so familiar that it was instantly soothing. The shaking left Cloud’s hands as he titled his head into Angeal’s touch.

“What are you offering exactly?” 

Zack was waiting for that answer with bated breath. He hadn’t had sex with Cloud for some time. He’d been waiting for some sign that he was allowed to start again. He knew how exhausted Cloud was, and he was terrified of pushing his desires on Cloud when he knew his human couldn’t handle it. 

Cloud glanced nervously at Zack, ducking his head a bit. “Is there a nice way to ask for sex?” 

Angeal was grinning widely. He pushed Cloud carefully back against the pillows. “I think that will due just fine,” Angeal assured. Cloud allowed himself to be guided, clearly relieved that the older vampire was accepting his invitation. Angeal’s hands enormous but they were gentle, firm, and sure. Cloud liked when they directed his movements. 

Even better, the older vampire was making his acceptance very theatrical.

He straddled Cloud’s hips with enthusiasm. The vampire was careful not to press any of his weight on Cloud even as Angeal’s fingers slowly peeled up the hem of his shirt and guided it over his head.

Cloud’s breath hitched as firm, toned muscles were revealed to his hungry eyes. Zack had an excellent physic, but Angeal had bulk and tone previously unknown to Cloud. Everything about Angeal was about power and control. He was delicate enough to avoid crushing Cloud with the bulk of his muscle, and, at the same time, he could put on a show that was already tying Cloud’s stomach in knots. 

Hesitantly, Cloud lifted a hand to brush his fingers over Angeal’s stomach. The vampire did nothing to stop him, but he did reach down to undo his belt. Angeal’s core was firm and warm, but Cloud couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from Angeal’s crotch as the pants fell open. Angeal slid the belt off slowly and threw it aside. 

“You’re stealing the show, Ang,” Zack complained. Cloud was surprised to see that the younger vampire was already naked. “You’re going to need to let him up if we’re going to get his clothes off.”

Angeal shook his head in amusement and crawled off the bed so that he could get his pants down his legs. Zack pulled back the thick comforter and affectionately helped Cloud out of his pajamas. Part of Cloud wished that he didn’t need help. He wanted the chance to tease too, but he also needed to save what little energy he had for the act. 

Zack began nibbling at Cloud’s throat. Cloud tilted his head back and glanced at Angeal. The man looked incredibly good naked. He had so many scars. The paleness of the scarred flesh against Angel’s darker skin enthralled Cloud. He wanted to follow them all with his fingertips and feel the way they shifted with the contours of Angeal’s body. 

He whined, and Angeal rewarded his interest with a very warm and very thorough kiss. Cloud hummed his contentment. He tilted further back to give Angeal better access, and Zack rested a hand against Cloud’s lower back to support his arching body. It was surprisingly easy to fit himself between the two, especially when they were both so focused on Cloud’s needs. 

Zack must have been eager. Cloud could feel the start of a couple small bruises on his throat, and he certainly felt it when Zack’s fangs just barely pieced his throat to bring just a bit of blood to the surface. 

Angeal released a low growl of approval when the scent of sweet blood filled the air. He pulled back and tilted his head toward the nightstand. Cloud was confused for a moment, but Zack seemed to get the message immediately. He quickly went to find the tub of lube hidden there. 

“Rest up against the pillows, Cloud. We’ll take good care of you,” Angeal promised. 

Cloud flushed. It was a different dynamic. Usually, when he was in bed, Zack was in charge. Now, Zack looked to Angeal for all of his cues. Cloud wasn’t accustomed to being the center of attention either. Angeal’s expression was almost predatory. It was intensely focused, and it was unbelievably sexy. 

Cloud shifted up against the pillows. When he didn’t immediately spread his legs, Angeal reached out and trailed his fingertips along Cloud’s inner thigh. His fingers traced familiar, little circles until Cloud slowly let his legs fall open under Angeal’s gentle ministrations. 

The older vampire moved out of the way for Zack when the younger vampire returned. Zack settled between Cloud’s thighs. His fingers were already slick, and Cloud was careful to remain still as Zack brought them between his legs. Fingers at his entrance still felt awkward and unnatural, but, fortunately, Angeal was there to distract him. 

Angeal’s lips were warm and wide on the human’s. Cloud wrapped his arms around Angeal’s neck as the man expertly explored his mouth. Cloud’s lack of experience was incredibly obvious in his kiss with Angeal, but the vampire seemed more than happy to take charge. He reached down and began to fist Cloud’s length - again displaying his incredible ability to multitask. 

Cloud had no idea how the vampire could coordinate so much at once, but he barely even felt the awkward probing of fingers inside him as Angeal showered him with attention. Nervously, Cloud pulled back enough to get an arm between them. Angeal did nothing to discourage him as Cloud experimentally gripped Angeal’s length. He was girthier than Zack but not longer. Still, it looked thick and intimidating and felt heavy in Cloud’s palm. He gave it a few strokes and Angeal released a low hum of pleasure. 

Zack’s fingers left Cloud all at once, and, as much as Cloud hadn’t noticed their entry, he definitely felt their departure. Blue eyes quickly flickered to Zack. His brow was furrowed, silently expressing his displeasure at the emptiness between his thighs. 

“You can go first,” Angeal offered immediately. He pressed a gentle kiss to Cloud’s temple, and Cloud wasn’t sure if he could turn any redder. “Blondie and I are doing just fine up here.” 

Zack smirked and shook his head. “I know, I’m feeling a little left out. Cloudy really seems to like you, Ang.” 

There was no sense in denying it. Cloud was already painfully hard. He could see the glint of precome even now. His eyes moved just a little further down. Zack seemed just as eager as he was, and Cloud was hyper focused on Zack’s length as he positioned himself.

Zack entered slowly, inch by inch, so as to give Cloud plenty of time to tap out.

He didn’t. Instead, Cloud watched the place where his body joined Zack’s and only occasionally glanced up at Angeal. It was still something amazing to him. Sex was something new and incredible. Cloud allowed his head to fall against Angeal’s shoulder as he reacquainted himself with the sensation of being joined. 

Zack leaned forward and pressed a few kisses to Cloud’s curved neck. Cloud relaxed as Zack gripped his hips and started a slow pace. Angeal’s fingers were in Cloud’s hair, and also trailing down the length of his stomach. 

Cloud had never felt so completely surrounded and safe. He could feel the heat building in his stomach already. Zack had a talent for making the rhythmic movement of his hips feel like cloud nine. He angled his thrusts so that the friction built a perfect, steady pressure in Cloud’s lower belly. 

Surprisingly, Angeal’s attentions became lazier and less demanding as Zack began. He was giving Cloud more room to focus on the sensations, and Cloud deeply appreciated it. The older vampire lapped the blood from his neck and traced circles in his thighs. It reminded him of the extra presence and heightened the sensations Zack was giving him without overwhelming him. 

It wasn’t long before Zack was leaning further over him and increasing his pace. He was close. Cloud tightened his fingers around Zack’s hips, and Angeal reached between them to expertly fist Cloud’s length. A few more thrusts and Cloud came hard between them. He was still experiencing the sweet pulses of his own orgasm when Zack came a few thrusts later. 

They were both breathing hard. Cloud smiled up at the blissful expression on Zack’s face. He’d never seen Zack look so incredibly content before. Then he felt Angeal press a kiss to his temple. 

“You must be tired. You should rest,” Angeal insisted as Zack carefully pulled out and moved to lay beside Cloud. The human could feel the stream of thick release trailing between his cheeks, and he could definitely see that Angeal was still painfully hard. 

“I want you too,” Cloud insisted, gently tugging at the vampire’s arm. Angeal frowned, clearly debating it internally. 

“This isn’t really that taxing, Angeal. I’m just laying here,” Cloud promised. He leaned up and pressed a few kisses to Angeal’s jaw. 

“Sex is always taxing, Cloud.” 

“Please?” Cloud whispered. He wanted Angeal. He was absolutely sure of that, and he wasn’t sure how many more chances he was going to have after this.

Fortunately, Cloud could already see Angeal’s resistance weakening. He wanted Cloud back. Cloud lay back and gently tugged on Angeal’s neck as he went. The vampire allowed Cloud to guide him down between his thighs. 

Zack pressed against Cloud’s side. He took on of Cloud’s hands and affectionately laced their fingers. “Just tell us if it’s too much, okay?” Zack ordered. 

Cloud gave a small nod to appease them, but he was far more focused on what was going on between his legs. Angeal guided the head of his length to Cloud’s opening and was slowly pushing inside. Despite the added girth, it went in fairly easily - aided by what was left of Zack’s release. 

It brought a pleasant burn as Cloud’s body stretched to accommodate the added girth. Zack pressed a few sweet kisses to Cloud’s neck and jaw as Angeal fully sheathed himself. Cloud leaned into Zack, eyes closed as he enjoyed the weight of Angeal’s length inside him. 

He released the softest of whimpers when Angeal began to move, but it had nothing to do with pain. Angeal moved slower than Zack at first, but, as he continued, he began varying his pace. He took his time, much more time than Zack, and Cloud quickly found himself aching and hard again. 

He watched Angeal, transfixed as the vampire brought him right to the edge and then brought him back down again. It was frustrating. It also felt damn good, and Zack seemed to be enjoying the show. The younger vampire watched closely, tracing small circles over Cloud’s chest as Angeal continued thrusting. 

Whenever Cloud reached between them, Angeal would gently push his hands away. Whenever he neared orgasm from sensation alone, Angeal would deny him. Finally, Cloud had had enough. He reached out to wrap his arms around Angeal, leaning up to whisper in his lover’s ear. 

“Bite me!” Cloud hissed. 

Angeal’s entire body shuddered as he leaned forward to sink his teeth into Cloud’s throat. Cloud groaned as the sweet burst of sensation. Every inch of him felt pleasantly warm and relaxed as a thin string of Angeal’s venom leaked into his system. 

Thrusts increased in strength, until Angeal was moving harder than he’d ever gone before. It was too much sensation for Cloud. He came hard - harder than he ever had. His head fell back and his entire body went limp with the strength of it. He was so blissed out that he could barely move. Still, he felt the heat of Angeal’s release inside him. Cloud’s thighs trembled with sensation as the older vampire finished. 

Angeal couldn’t have taken much blood before he pulled away and tenderly licked the wounds closed, but he still looked incredibly content. Cloud offered the vampire an affectionate smile, but he couldn’t even remember if Angeal managed to pull out before he fell into an exhausted sleep. 

______________________________________________________

 

When Cloud woke, Angeal and Zack were both gone, but Genesis stood at the door.

It wasn’t alarming that he’d woken up alone. Zack and Angeal probably decided to collaborate on Cloud’s breakfast and bring it to him in bed. Cloud always slept far longer than any of the vampires could, but Genesis still looked incredibly uncomfortable in the doorway. The vampire was staring at the floor with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Genesis?” Cloud carefully sat up, being mindful of the soreness between his legs. 

The vampire’s gaze snapped upward. He flushed lightly but quickly managed to compose himself. “How are you feeling?” 

Cloud smiled and patted the space on the bed in front of him. He was sure that Genesis was trying not to seem eager, but Cloud could see the uncharacteristic quickness in his steps as he moved to join Cloud on the bed. 

“Are you jealous, Gen?” Cloud asked as he reached out to gently hold Genesis’s hand in his own. He already knew it was the truth. Genesis was the most likely, other than Sephiroth, to feel possessive. 

“Of course not...” Genesis scoffed, looking away. Still, Genesis’s fingers tightened gently around Cloud’s. 

Cloud leaned forward and kissed Genesis’s cheek. 

Genesis’s blush grew hotter. “Then... It’s not just Zack and Angeal you want?” 

“Of course not... I just can’t handle a lot at once,” Cloud promised. His eyes softened as his hands framed Genesis’s face. Boldly, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He could feel Genesis relaxing under his fingertips. The vampire did nothing to deepen the kiss, but he did gently return it. 

When Cloud pulled away, he felt much better. He hadn’t expected to break so many barriers in so little time. He’d long since convinced himself that he was the reason the group didn’t feel cohesive, and he desperately hoped he’d see the true nature of their relationships before he died. If he could just convince Sephiroth, he’d have his wish. 

Genesis leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Cloud’s neck. “How much blood did they take?” 

“Not much,” Cloud promised. “I’m sure I can handle at least a light feeding, Genesis.” 

Genesis smiled against his throat. Gentle fingers trailed over Cloud’s neck and down his bare shoulders. Cloud allowed himself to enjoy the gentle caresses. “That’s all you’re getting. I’m sure Angeal gave you all that you could handle last night,” Genesis practically purred.

Cloud hummed his agreement. “Does he always do that?” 

“If you let him,” Genesis agreed. 

Genesis ghosted his lips along Cloud’s neck, and the human wondered faintly if Angeal was the only one who liked to tease. Then, Cloud felt the exquisite piercing of skin. This time, he received only the barest hint of venom, just enough to make the bite _feel_ good. 

Cloud sighed happily as Genesis guided him back against the pillows. The vampire slid a hand under Cloud’s neck, gently supporting the weight of his head as he drank. Somehow he’d forgotten that he was completely naked, but it only added to the intimacy. The human no longer felt any embarrassment when the vampires saw his skin. 

Genesis fed gently and slowly, as though to prolong the contact. Cloud lifted a hand to trail his fingers through Genesis’s hair. The vampire didn’t seem to mind at all. 

When Genesis pulled away, he looked completely reassured. Only a slight tint of red on his lips hinted at what he’d just been doing. He rested their foreheads together, looking deep into Cloud’s eyes. 

“Those brutes didn’t clean you up at all, did they?” Genesis murmured. 

Cloud only smiled in response, and Genesis carefully gathered him up in his arms and carried him off for a bath. Any worry about Cloud’s nakedness or vulnerability seemed to be forgotten, and Cloud felt thoroughly pampered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All,
> 
> As always - Sorry for the long wait! We're encroaching on the end of this story!  
> :D The next chapter is actually already written (I just need to go through and proof it one more time), and there's a strong outline for the rest. 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think! And I'd be curious to know what you think is going to happen! 
> 
> Best,  
> Gem
> 
> ____________________________________________  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gemsomfeathers-blog) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/gemsom_feathers/?hl=en)  
> 


	11. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's body begins rapidly degrading. 
> 
> His vampires can't handle his pain any more than he can, and Cloud fears he'll live long enough to lose what he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING!**  
>  Tags have been added. This chapter will include **suicide contemplation.**

Cloud hadn’t see Sephiroth at all in the last few days, but he still felt better than he ever had. Angeal, Zack, and Genesis always seemed to be nearby. Cloud was rarely alone, and the intimacy had improved.

Cloud hadn’t realized how starved for touch he’d been most of his life. Now that the vampires stroked, held him, and kissed his lips, he wasn’t sure how he had ever lived without that closeness. He loved the way Angeal’s hand rested on his lower back when they walked, and he adored the way Zack constantly reached for his hand.

He looked forward to every moment of passing intimacy.

Still, the monotony of his days plagued Cloud. Every day was almost exactly the same. It wasn’t bad, but Cloud wanted to see more while he still could.

He eventually asked Zack to take him on another walk. He hoped the lunar flowers might be in full bloom this time, and Zack was happy to take him. Angeal and Genesis were skeptical, but neither of them felt that they could deny Cloud anything. 

Cloud found himself completely bundled up with the chilled air on his face and Zack’s hand in his own. They’d taken more time to prepare for the journey this time. Cloud had a warm meal, better gloves, better boots, and Zack had been strictly instructed to watch him like a hawk.

Despite the heavy layers and Zack’s watchful eyes, Cloud felt free. 

The journey took much longer than before, but it was every bit as beautiful as he remembered. The moon was almost full and the path was well lit. Snow covered branches were breathtaking, and the sharp contrast of their shapes against the snow drew Cloud’s eyes readily across the landscape.

Even so, the difficulty he was having along the way was souring his experience. 

Cloud was having trouble breathing. They took frequent breaks so that Cloud could catch his breath and force his aching body to relax. The proof of his degradation weighed heavily on his mind, but he still managed to reach the flower field without asking Zack to carry him. 

The flowers were even more beautiful this time. Petals had extended fully, and the center of each lovely flower was so brightly lit that it hurt to look directly into them. They were in full bloom, and the field was completely luminescent. Their light spread far enough that it light the trunks of the trees at the edge of the clearing.

Cloud had never seen anything like it. What he’d seen before seemed a pale imitation of the field in full bloom. 

It was terribly beautiful, but Cloud couldn’t help but see the reminder of his impending demise. This would almost certainly be the last time he saw the unusual flowers. It might be the last time he ever took a winter stroll with someone he loved, and, if his aching lungs were any indication, it might be his last time outside at all.

Even as he knelt and examined the brilliant petals, Cloud’s experience was becoming bittersweet.

Zack knelt beside him and gently rubbed his back. Cloud could barely feel it through the layers of clothing, but he appreciated the gesture anyway. It was a comforting gesture, and Zack could see the dark thoughts in his face. 

Gently, Cloud leaned into Zack’s side. He took Zack’s hand in his and attempted to relax his body. Zack’s fingers curled readily around his own. Cloud couldn’t feel Zack’s skin, but the pressure of his grip was reassuring. It was nice. It might have been perfect if not for the aching of his body.

Relaxing was still painfully difficult. Cloud had expected to calm down after their hike. He had supposed the chill in his lungs to ease, but, instead, breathing was becoming more difficult. 

The longer they sat, the quicker Cloud’s breath came. It felt like he just couldn’t get the air into his lungs. He started to panic as his breathing became shallow and unsteady. He pulled away from Zack as a chilling sensation at the back of his throat started another coughing fit.

He lost any breath he’d had left as each cough tore through his lungs and throat. It hurt. Every cough felt like clawing on his chest cavity.

The familiar taste of copper filled Cloud’s mouth as he leaned forward. His entire body shook with the strength of his coughing fit. The rushing in Cloud’s ears was so much that he couldn’t even hear Zack’s panicked questions next to him.

He felt it when Zack lift him into his arms and began running home, but he didn’t remember the run home. Cloud was almost unconscious from lack of oxygen when Zack pushed his way through the mansion’s doors. 

Clothes were torn from Cloud’s body in the hopes that it might make his breathing easier, but the coughing fits kept coming. The amount of blood in Cloud’s mouth had become alarming. It dripped down his jaw and smeared over his chest, and it was showing no signs of stopping. 

Cloud stared at the ceiling.

He was dying.

He was surrounded by friends, but there was nothing they could do. Images blurred above him. He could see Genesis’s arms wildly gesturing. He could almost hear Zack’s hysterics, but Cloud couldn’t have been truly sure of anything he saw of felt until Sephiroth was leaning over him. 

Unfocused eyes desperately tried to center on Sephiroth. The man took up his entire vision, but Cloud’s mind couldn’t grasp the full picture of him. He wanted to. He wanted to remember those beautiful, inhuman eyes. 

Then, Sephiroth leaned down, and Cloud felt the man’s unusual bite. The relief was instant. The pressure in his skull eased, the pain in his chest receded, and his strained muscles finally relaxed. His entire body went weak and limp as the agony fled him and unconsciousness set in. 

But Cloud knew that Sephiroth’s bite could not remove the damage.

_________________________

It was the end for Cloud.

His body had been rapidly degrading since his return from the woods. His hands constantly shook, and there was no color left in his skin. What little weight he’d had left was completely gone, and Cloud was sure any beauty he might have had had fled with it. His appearance was hollow, and his heart was heavy with despair. 

Still, his vampires attempted to spend time with him. 

Sephiroth had reappeared in his life. The man seemed more attentive now than he ever had been. He was always nearby, watching Cloud’s every move, and dictating how everyone else handled him. The man spoke to him more readily. His quiet hands stroked Cloud’s face and eased his pain. 

It wasn’t enough.

Cloud’s heart was broken. Part of him wished he’d never gotten so close to the small group, because now he mourned his impending death. He’d had so little to lose when Zack had first brought him home. Now, he knew exactly what he’d been missing, and exactly what he stood to lose.

He didn’t know how to handle his grief. 

Genesis still tried to sit with Cloud every day. The humans shaking hands could no longer form letters. Instead, Genesis tried to read with him or showed him pictures, but it always frustrated Cloud. He couldn’t handle it for very long. Every picture and every word looked like a painful reminder of the things he would never see.

Cloud really did try. He knew his reluctance was hurting Genesis, but he could only handle so much. 

It was the same with Zack and Angeal. Zack still tried to encourage him to take short walks around the mansion, but Cloud was getting weaker all the time. His knees were in constant pain, and his balance was getting worse. He couldn’t even stand to sit on the bench in Angeal’s garden. The seat was too uncomfortable, and looking at the sprouts he’d helped plant made his chest ache. 

Still, sometimes, he would find himself sitting quietly in a room with the four vampires. They would put him in their most comfortable chair with blankets tucked around his ailing body while they worked on small projects. Zack and Angeal always distracted each other so much that nothing got done. Genesis usually sat by himself, near a window, and Sephiroth always took a seat at his side.

They fit together perfectly, and Cloud loved them all. He knew that at the deepest level of his being, but he also knew that his rapid degradation was hurting them. 

He wanted to end it. 

___________________________ 

 

Genesis wasn’t surprised when he found Zack sobbing in his bedroom. The older vampire approached his younger lover slowly and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. They shook pitifully under his touch. The last few days had been hard on Zack, and he was doing his best to hide it from Cloud. 

Genesis wished there wasn’t a need to hide it. It would have been better if they could mourn together, but these were unusual circumstances. Zack had done an admirable job of keeping his chin up for Cloud, but it was wearing on Genesis. 

Angeal couldn’t hide how upset he was after Zack cried, so Zack had been coming to Genesis instead. It was breaking his heart. Zack was usually carefree and full of smiles and idiotic jokes, but now his happiness was just an act that was hard to keep up.

Genesis pulled Zack to his chest and nuzzled his hair. He wished he could do more.

“I hate this!” Zack sobbed into his chest. 

Genesis gently rocked him. There was nothing he could say. Not really.

He’d tried to bring it up to Sephiroth many times, but his words washed over the man like water over a rock. It was the most frustrated with Sephiroth that Genesis had ever been. And maybe part of him felt guilty. It was probably his arguing with Sephiroth that was preventing the man from spending time with Cloud. 

Genesis wasn’t stupid. He knew Cloud had been disappointed by Sephiroth’s absence, but Genesis couldn’t drop the issue either. He wanted Cloud to live. 

“My fangs are just as good as Sephiroth’s. It’s not fair that I can’t do it,” Zack whimpered. Genesis didn’t say anything. Zack knew just as well as the rest of them that Sephiroth had never been human. They were all vampires, but Sephiroth was something more. Something ancient. 

Changing a human was sharing a bit part of himself, and there was nothing any of them could do to force it. 

“I’m sorry, Zack,” Genesis whispered. They sounded painfully final even to his own ears. 

Zack pushed until they were laying flat on the bed. He pressed as close to Genesis’s side as he could and silently cried a while longer. He would stay that way until he could clean himself up and smile again for his Cloud.

___________________ 

 

That night, Sephiroth tucked Cloud into bed and sat down with another book from his study. He spent a lot of time entertaining Cloud in bed. The human had to rest nearly constantly, and Sephiroth had seen an opportunity to share more of his books with a captive audience.

Cloud didn’t seem to mind being his captive. Sephiroth’s fantasies were one of the few things that didn’t remind Cloud of what his loss, and the smooth tenor of Sephiroth’s voice helped lull Cloud to sleep. He liked the new closeness with the older vampire more than anything. He liked the easy way that Sephiroth touched his hair or tucked the blankets around him.

But today was different. Cloud curiously looked over the cover of the newest volume. He held it in shaky hands and tried to commit the image on the cover to his memory, because he had no intention of ever hearing it’s words.

His life had hurt his loved ones enough.

When Sephiroth opened the book, Cloud reached out and gently closed it again. Sephiroth glanced up at him, a question clear in his eyes. 

“I’ve had enough,” Cloud said simply. 

Sephiroth didn’t answer immediately, but he set the book aside so that Cloud could press against his side - as he liked to do when they talked. Cloud occupied the space gratefully. He allowed himself to take solace in the way the vampire’s arm curled around him. Sephiroth didn’t hate him anymore. He’d managed to mend the group before his death, and that was more than enough. 

“Every day... I can see that I’m hurting them more. I can’t walk with Zack or write with Genesis. I can’t even garden with Angeal, and every time I turn them away... I can see how much it hurts them.” Cloud gingerly took Sephiroth’s hand in his. “Every movement I make hurts... And I can’t stand what it’s doing to everyone.” 

Cloud swallowed hard and closed his eyes to give himself the strength to say what he needed to. 

“I want you to end it for me, Sephiroth. I want it to be over before I lose what I have with them,” Cloud whispered. Despited his closed eyes, tears were managing to leak through. Cloud wasn’t sure how he’d spoke passed the tightness in his chest either.

In truth, he didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to leave at all. 

Selfishly, he wanted to enjoy every moment of attention he could until it was over, but he didn’t want to hurt the men he loved even more. The physical pain was taking its toll. Every breath made his chest ache. Unknown pains tinged occasionally in every part of his body. Every day it got worse, and it was already more than he could bare. 

“I can not,” Sephiroth answered evenly. 

The words were so simple, but they weighed heavily on Cloud’s heart. He felt like an empty pit had opened in his stomach and cold was leeching from it. The shaking in his hands grew worse and pain began to throb in his temples. 

“W-Why not?” 

“They wont forgive me,” Sephiroth answered. He left it unsaid that he would never forgive himself. His fingers trailed gently through Cloud’s hair, but the blond carefully pulled away from his gentle touch. The denial felt like betrayal to the Cloud. He hadn’t made his request lightly. 

“They wont even mind soon. They can’t stand my pain any more than I can,” Cloud muttered bitterly, but Sephiroth didn’t answer. 

Instead, the vampire leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Cloud’s forehead. It did nothing to sooth the emotions waging inside the human’s aching chest. Cloud closed his eyes even tighter and tried to hold back the great, sobbing fit he knew was coming. His fingers curled in the blankets as he tried to ground himself to the space. 

“I regret it, you know? I avoided you for too long.” Long fingers trailed through Cloud’s hair. “I shouldn’t have fought it. I should have been by your side.” The vampire leaned close, and Cloud knew if he opened his eyes, he would see a familiar curtain of silver hair blocking the loathsome world from his view. 

But Cloud wouldn’t open his eyes. He couldn’t see the way Sephiroth’s eyes softened, or the sad smile on his lips. “I’ll be here for what time you have left, Cloud.” 

Cloud shook his head, shoulders shaking as he began to cry. Sephiroth tried to touch his shoulder, but Cloud brushed his hand away. Still, Cloud did find himself disappointed when Sephiroth quietly got to his feet and left the room. Some part of him had hoped that Sephiroth would change his mind. He’d wanted to feel the life leave him slowly in a haze of venom-induced contentment.

Instead, Cloud found himself along for the first time in a great while. He began loosing great, greedy sobs almost as soon as the door shut behind Sephrioth. His weeping brought the pathetic coughing that left his body suffering and his pillows stained with fresh blood. 

He couldn’t live this way.  
___________________ 

Winter was very slowly shifting to spring on the mountains, and Cloud found some solace in watching the shifts. Even though the snow was still thick on the mountain side, Cloud could tell that the weather was warming. The cloud cover was thinning, and more light was filtering into Cloud’s life. 

A revelation came one evening when Cloud sat quietly with his favorite group of vampires. He sat in a comfortable chair, watching as Genesis sketched and Angeal played a game with Zack on the floor when the true sunlight filtered through the windows for the first time in months. Cloud watched, fascinated, as the entire group went still.

His heart almost stopped when he realized that Zack went still with them.

Whatever piece of lingering humanity that had allowed Zack to run in the sun was gone, and that gave Cloud an opportunity that he hadn’t been considered before. 

For nearly a week, Cloud had been contemplating how he might manage to end his own miserable life. He knew his vampires would never have allowed him to kill himself. They would smell it as soon as he tried to cut a wrist, and Angeal would know in an instant if he tried to poison himself. Sephiroth watched him like a hawk anyway. 

But, if they all were frozen, then there would be no one left to stop him. Maybe it seemed horrible, but he would be sure not to kill himself right under their noses. He could find a quiet place. They would be upset. They would mourn him, but the torture would be over.

Cloud began planning for his death.

He wouldn’t have the strength to end it himself for long, so he tried to make sure his vampires were all in the same room as often as possible. He kept them near the windows under the guise that he wanted to be able to look outside and waited for the cloud cover to break long enough for him to finish it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, All! 
> 
> Encroaching quickly on the end of the story! And, if your hearts are broken, I hope you'll find solace in the fact that I'm promising a very happy ending. 
> 
> The next chapter will be the big finale, to be followed by a wrap up chapter! 
> 
> I just want to thank everyone for sticking with this story so far. It feels entirely surreal to be encroaching on the end, and I'm glad you all staying with me all the way through it. 
> 
> With Love,  
> Gem
> 
> ____________________________________________  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gemsomfeathers-blog) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/gemsom_feathers/?hl=en)  
> 
> 
> ( _ **P.S.** For those of you who have been waiting on HFF - I'm posting the chapter immediately after I post this!_ ) 


	12. Silent and Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vampires struggle to accept that they cannot keep Cloud. 
> 
> Brilliant sunlight presents Cloud with the opportunity he's been waiting for, and his human life finally ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** This chapter does include **attempted suicide**.

Zack slid his fingers gently through Cloud’s hair. The pair rested together in one of the more comfortable arm chairs. A fire crackled in front of them and kept the air pleasantly warm. Cloud lay in Zack’s lap with his legs slung over the arm of the chair as he reclined against Zack’s chest. The blonde’s eyes were half lidded as he tucked his face into Zack’s neck.

Blond hair tickled Zack’s chin, but he didn’t mind. It was a reminder that Cloud was still with him. He was still struggling to wrap his brain around the concept of death. He just couldn’t imagine how he would feel if Cloud wasn’t with him anymore. The last couple of months had tied their lives together so perfectly, that Zack couldn’t imagine living another way.

How was he going to live without him...? 

Zack absently fingered the woolen blanket wrapped around Cloud’s thin shoulders. He was beginning to realize that he was going to have to find some way to say goodbye, and it was breaking his heart. He had lost so much time. He found himself wondering if he should have stolen Cloud away when he was younger. If only he had just a little more time. 

“I can almost hear you thinking,” Cloud accused. 

Zack frowned. Cloud sounded content, but his voice was rough and quiet. He was having more and more trouble holding conversations. His throat was raw with coughing, and he was having more trouble holding his breath. He was lighter in Zack’s arms, and Cloud rarely stopped trembling, even when he was warm. 

“You’re dying,” Zack answered. 

Cloud pulled a little further away so he could gaze up at his friend. “Yes, Zack. I am dying.” 

“But you can’t be,” Zack pressed forward, resting their foreheads together. Blue eyes narrowed as Zack searched Cloud’s eyes. The vampire looked caught between grief and anger and disbelief, but Cloud’s face was still impassive. “It isn’t fair, Cloud! You should stay here with us. You belong with me.” 

Cloud lifted shaking hands to cup Zack’s face. “I can’t change it.” The blond’s lips quirked into a sad smile, as though it could do anything to ease Zack’s anguish. Zack’s vision was already blurring with tears. 

“I wasted so much time! I wanted you to live as a human, and... Why did I do that?! I should have just brought you here. You were never even happy there, and I...” Zack’s voice broke with a sudden sob. The vampire shook his head, as though to dispel the painful thoughts. 

“None of this is your fault.” Cloud’s eyes were soft. “I was a child, Zack. I lived with my mother, and I was all she had. I would never have left with you.” The blanket slid off Cloud’s shoulders as he sat up a little further. Slender fingers lifted to brush some of the hair from Zack’s face. 

The gentleness of the gesture only seemed to upset Zack further. Zack lowered his gaze, and his shoulders shook as he tried to hold back his sobs. “I-I didn’t spend enough time with you! I-I could have been with you every day.” 

“You always came back,” Cloud reminded. His voice broke halfway through, and Zack’s stomach dropped. Dread prickled under his skin like nettles.

Cloud was really going to die.

“Zack... Calm down. I need you to listen to me,” Cloud ordered. Zack swallowed hard and willed his shaking to stop. “The time we had together was the best time of my life... And I’m content with what I had,” Cloud promised. His eyes narrowed with tremendous affection. “You gave me more than enough.” 

Zack sobbed pitifully, and Cloud trailed his fingers through the vampire’s hair. The human’s brow was furrowed, and his lips pursed. He could already see the damage his illness had inflicted on Zack. Their bond was beginning to weaken, and Cloud wasn’t sure if there was anything he could do to stop it. 

Cloud swallowed hard. 

“I... I want you to remember me fondly, Zack. I don’t want you to forget that we were... Best friends.” Cloud paused, smiling again as Zack’s eyes finally met his own again. “For my entire childhood, you were my most important person.” Cloud pulled back a moment, then butted their foreheads together again. “You took my virginity, Zack. You shared all of my firsts.” 

Cloud paused a moment, gathering enough breath to finish. “My life was only worth living, because you were in it.” 

Zack tried to smile back, but Cloud could see that a dam had been broken. Zack didn’t have the strength to face what was between them anymore. Tears still rolled down the vampire’s face, and Cloud’s heart clenched.

He hoped it would be over soon. 

_____________________________________ 

 

Cloud lay with his eyes open, staring at the ceiling.

His chest ached, but not from the pain. Zack’s depression was only getting worse, and the young vampire could no longer hide any of it. Every night, they both sat wide awake a long time before either of them could sleep. Zack’s body would shake with quiet sobs, and Cloud would try to pretend he couldn’t hear them. After all, if he attempted to comfort Zack, the young vampire spiraled into guilt and went searching for Genesis. 

The nights were cold without Zack. 

“Zackary...?” Genesis’s familiar voice echoed from the doorway. 

Zack slowly sat up and wiped his face. “Yeah?” His voice was just a little broken, a sure indicator that he’d been crying for some time. Cloud wasn’t surprised. 

“Would you go spend the night with Angeal? I want to have some time with Cloud.” 

Cloud couldn’t see Zack, even with the soft light of the glowing fireplace, but he could feel his friend’s reluctance. The blond reached out and gently touched Zack’s shoulder. “Go. Angeal has been missing you.” 

Zack hesitated only a moment longer before he nodded. He slipped quietly out of the bed, and Cloud watched the outline of his form until he heard the door shut behind him. 

Genesis still stood near the doorway, and now he had Cloud’s complete attention. The human was mildly surprised when the older vampire began undoing the buttons of his long coat. The man stripped away each piece of clothing slowly. Cloud watched with interest wherever the fire highlighted his skin. 

Genesis was always beautiful, but the firelight suited him best. 

Each move was poetry as Genesis moved to join him in bed. Cloud found himself flattered that Genesis would so obviously put on such a show for him. 

Cloud obediently shifted to make room for Genesis to get comfortable beside him. The vampire was pleasantly warm, and Cloud moved to lay against him as soon as Genesis was settled. The vampire curled an arm around Cloud as the human pressed in close. Genesis was clearly pleased to see that Cloud wasn’t shy about his nakedness. 

It was far more intimate that Cloud was accustomed to being with Genesis. The human drew a leg over Genesis’s and enjoying the gentle brush of skin. Cloud allowed himself a ghost of a smile. Unlike Zack or Angeal, Genesis had very little body hair. Cloud wondered if that was natural, of if the man had shaved it off just to impress him. 

The vampire’s fingers slid lazily through Cloud’s hair. Genesis leaned forward and planted a kiss on Cloud’s forehead. An arm wrapped firmly around his middle, and fingertips began to trace his back and the outline of his ribs. 

“I wish we could have more than this,” Genesis murmured. Cloud’s breath caught. He would have liked the chance to have sex with Genesis too. It was just another on the list of many things Cloud would never enjoy. 

“I want you to know that I love you. I guess I came tonight... Because I was afraid I had not been clear enough.” Genesis’s fingers paused in their gentle caressing. “I love you, Cloud. I will miss you always.” 

Cloud swallowed hard. He didn’t want to cry anymore, but his eyes were watery anyway. “You’re a hopeless romantic, Genesis.” 

“And you love me too,” Genesis stated. The vampire’s fingers still expertly stroked his sides, but Cloud felt them hesitate after he said it. It was the only sign that Genesis hadn’t been as confident about Cloud’s feelings as he seemed, but Cloud was charmed anyway. He liked it when Genesis showed a little vulnerability. 

Cloud nodded against Genesis’s shoulder. “I love you,” Cloud promised. 

The human could felt Genesis’s lips quirk against his forehead. “I had to spend more time alone with you.” Cloud felt the gentlest of tugs, and soon he was sprawled on top of Genesis instead of beside him. “I was running out of opportunities.” 

Warm palms trailed down the length of Cloud’s pale back. It was deeply comforting. The action was both affectionate and possessive, and it made Cloud feel safe and wanted.

Cloud brought their lips together with purpose. He felt Genesis slowly relax beneath him with the contact. The vampire seemed happy, even as he pulled away from Cloud’s lips to ensure the little human kept his breath. 

“You should know I fought for you. I hate the thought that you might believe I did not. We have all begged and pleaded,” Genesis promised. 

Maybe those words should have been sad, or maybe they should have hurt Cloud. Instead, he felt a thread of happiness. They wanted him. They wanted him forever, and that was exactly what he’d hoped to for. He didn’t need for that to become a reality. As long as they loved him, he could die happily. 

“I know,” Cloud promised. Trembling fingers lifted to caress Genesis’s cheek. “And I want you to know that I’m okay with the way things are. I don’t want you to waste your time blaming Sephiroth. He must have his reasons.” Genesis leaned into Cloud’s touch as he spoke. 

“I... I have come to peace with my death.” Cloud felt Genesis tense and paused for just a moment so that Genesis could digest the news. “I know you would have been a wonderful lover, Gen.” 

“I will still be a good lover. You have some time left.” Genesis paused to steal another brief kiss. “I will spoil you rotten until your last day.” 

To his great credit, his voice only wavered a little. It made Cloud feel just a bit better to know that Genesis wasn’t going to break down in his arms. Still, he lifted his fingers to wipe away the few tears that had escaped, and settled down to hold Genesis for a while longer.

____________________________________

 

“You have to do this,” Angeal ordered. It was the most direct than he’d ever been with Sephiroth. His squared his shoulders, eyes narrowed as he stared down his maker. “You act like it’s a mistake, but you turned Genesis and you turned me. I know you don’t regret that.” 

Sephiroth put his book away and examined his mate a moment before he averted his eyes. “I can not.” 

“This is tearing us apart. Zack, Genesis, and I. We all love him, and I **know** you could love him too,” Angeal explained. “What do I have to say to convince you?” 

“I do love him,” Sephiroth answered. 

Angeal paused, momentarily shocked. “You barely look at him.” 

“I am still by his side. I have held him, coddled him, and shared with him just as you have. I feel the same bond that you do,” Sephiroth answered as he got to his feet. “It hurts me the same way it hurts you, and it pains me all the more, because I could do something... But eternity is a terrible thing to force on anyone.” 

“He would have us! He would have us forever. All of us,” Angeal insisted, gesturing around them in frustration. He stepped as close as he could to Sephiroth. He lifted his hands, pressing his palms flat against Sephiroth’s chest. “You have to consider it!” 

“I have never turned a sickly human before.” Sephiroth reminded as he brought their foreheads to rest together. “I saved Genesis from the brink of death. I stopped your aging... But what if Cloud does not recover?” Sephiroth stared into his lover’s eyes, quietly challenging him. “What if I trap him in that decrepit body?” 

“We can always kill him after,” Angeal half-growled. His eyes were narrowed with anger and hurt. Sephiroth could see the anguish gathering in his expression, but he couldn’t stop. 

“And what if there is no way to kill him? We have never tried to kill ourselves, Angeal. What if fire or dismemberment are not enough?” Sephiroth brushed his fingers against Angeal’s jaw. “Death or eternal damnation. Which do you think is better?” 

“Everything dies, Sephiroth. Give him this chance to live first.” Angeal looked exhausted and defeated. His shoulders drooped and his expression dimmed until it was almost lifeless. 

“Everything changes too... Except for us. We are the eternal exception,” Sephiroth reminded. 

The vampire slowly shook his head. He wasn’t sure how to explain it to Angeal, but he couldn’t push this onto Cloud. Cloud had never asked him - not even once. He had shown no interest in being a vampire, but Sephiroth knew he couldn’t say that. The hounding would shift to the fragile human, and Cloud deserved some peace in his last few days. 

“I don’t want you to think I’m dropping this...” Angeal finished as he turned to walk away. Angeal was convinced that he could come up with something that would convince the older vampire to turn Cloud. 

There had to be something he could do, because Angeal couldn’t bear to be so helpless. 

____________________________________________________________ 

 

Sephiroth must have felt guilty, because he rarely left Cloud’s side any longer. 

Cloud’s heart eased a little further. He felt less anxious now that he had a plan. Instead of worrying about what to do, he tried to enjoy what he could of his remaining time with the vampires. He was shaky and weak and he hurt so badly, but the gentle hands of his friends were easing his suffering. 

Still, Cloud watched the skies. The days were slowly warming, but the cloud cover rarely broke for more then a few moments. 

Then, a beautiful day came. It started with a brilliant, starry night. The clouds hadn’t thinned - they broke. His vampires didn’t even seem to notice. They all sat together in the front room as the dawn lit the sky and unfiltered sun poured into the room.

Cloud eyes watered as he watched his loved ones freeze, one by one. Genesis’s pencil stopped moving over his pad of paper. Angeal’s body loomed quietly over Zack, his fist buried in Zack’s hair. Zack’s face was frozen in that dopey expression of joy he always wore when he and Angeal roughhoused, and Sephiroth’s fingers stopped turning pages as he sat beside Cloud. 

Cloud looked out at the sunny sky and closed his eyes. He would have more time than anticipated, so he gave himself a moment to enjoy the scene in front of him. 

A perfect moment frozen in time. There was a large part of Cloud that wished he could linger longer, but he knew there wouldn’t be another chance. He had withered away to almost nothing, and he wouldn’t have the strength to even get out of bed for much longer. 

Cloud rose on thin, shaking legs. The blanket that had been stretched over his and Sephiroth’s laps slipped away as he made his way to a nearby end table. 

Hidden inside was a small, sharp blade. His fingers shook so badly that he could barely hold it, but he managed to stash it in a pocket. Cloud’s vision blurred for a moment. He gripped the knife through his pocket and took one last look at his vampires. 

Part of him knew how cruel this would be. He knew how helpless they would feel, but he was in agony. He also knew he could not do it in their home. He didn’t want to ruin the memories they had shared with him there, and he could not bear to bleed to death with their frozen bodies only a few feet away. 

Cloud didn’t bother with a coat or shoes as he pushed through the front doors. Their weight was almost too much for him, but they eventually groaned and parted for him. He couldn’t run, but he tried. He struggled through the snow and over the nearest rise. He knew just the spot to look for. He had passed it with Zack once before. 

Sharp pain shot through his joints at first, but then the blessed numbness settled into his limbs. Cold seeped into every inch of Cloud. Anyone else would have feared frostbite, but Cloud only found relief. Now, only his lungs burned. 

It didn’t last long. Soon, he came to the beautiful rise with the large trees. The rise ended in a sheer cliff, and the view that spread beyond it was breathtaking. Cloud could see the Nibel mountains in all their glory. It was covered in snow - frozen in beauty just as surely as his vampires were.

It was a beautiful place to die.

The skies were clearing even further, and Cloud found himself more at peace with his death now that he could take some time to enjoy the beauty of the place. Maybe they would bury him here and visit when they missed him? 

Slowly, Cloud eased his aching body between two great roots and settled his back against an ancient tree. The bark wasn’t as rough on his back as he expected. When he brought the knife over his wrist, he was surprised to find that he barely felt it. His limps were numb and pleasantly heavy. He looked at the other arm and considered doubling his cuts, but he had time... He didn’t want it to end too quickly. 

He set the knife aside and tried not to look at his wrist. He didn’t want to see the way his life bled out. He just wanted to relax and forget it all. 

His mind did go blank in time. He watched the light shift for hours. He slipped in and out of consciousness. Each time, he was sure it was the last, but then he’d peacefully wake and the light would be lower. 

Then, he realized that the sun was dipping too low. He no longer had the strength to lift his arms and make another cut, but that also meant it was too late to save him. He hoped they wouldn’t find him until it was over. He didn’t want to see the betrayal in their expressions.

His hopes were dashed. 

It seemed he’d closed his eyes for only a moment and opened them to the relative darkness. Sephiroth knelt in front of him as the dusk settled over the mountains. The moon was bright enough that Sephiroth’s silver hair was nearly luminous, and Cloud could see his every feature. Sephiroth’s face was set in an emotionless mask, but Cloud could see the pain in his eyes. 

“What have you done?” Sephiroth asked. He’d wrapped a cloth tightly around Cloud’s bleeding wrist.

“I told you I couldn’t take it any longer...” Cloud glanced down at the makeshift tourniquet and laughed weekly. “I wont survive the trip home.” He wore a weary smile as he regarded Sephiroth. “You should sit with me. It wont be much longer.”

Reluctantly, Sephiroth knelt before Cloud, though he did not remove the cloth that blocked the flow of blood. Cloud glances downward and was surprised by the sight of his dark blood against the bright white of the snow. It would have been beautiful if it hadn’t represented something so morbid and final. 

“Cloud.” 

The human forced himself to meet Sephiroth’s lovely, inhuman eyes. They were so much more beautiful than blood on snow. Cloud was so lost in the unusual weave of green and blue that he almost did not hear Sephroth’s next words.

“Why did you not ask me to save you?” 

“You didn’t want to do it,” Cloud answered plainly. His vision was starting to fade again. “How could I have asked?” 

“I do not want to say goodbye.” Slowly, Sephiroth brought their foreheads together. Cloud’s entire world narrowed down to silver. 

Cloud’s lips twitched into the barest of smiles. “I love you too. I love them all.” He wanted to touch the man in front of him so badly. Pain festered in his fingers, but, somehow, he managed to lift his hand just enough to grip Sephiroth’s sleeve. “I was happy.”

Sephiroth’s eyes were so intensely focused on his own. Cloud liked it better than the view of the valley. He felt better knowing that he wasn’t going to die alone. Sephiroth’s fingers brushed Cloud’s cheek, but he only barely felt it. 

“I love you, Cloud.” 

Cloud couldn’t answer, but Sephiroth didn’t seem to need a true answer. The vampire bit deep into his own tongue. Even with his fading vision, Cloud could see the blood escaping at the edge of Sephiroth’s mouth.

When their lips met, it wasn’t the coppery taste of human blood that slid over Cloud’s tongue. It was more of a feeling than a taste. It was ice and fire and pure, vivid life. It tingled and burned and then soothed as it washed its way through Cloud’s body. Pain and pleasure mingled wherever it spread, and the sensations only grew the longer their lips were together. 

Cloud couldn’t make a sound or even move, but the grip he had on Sephiroth’s shirt became stronger the longer he fed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, All! 
> 
> I know you've been waiting for this for a while, but life was briefly difficult for me. I graduated, started applying, and finally accepted my first career job this morning. At the same time, the one year anniversary of my uncle's death (and starting this fic) passed. 
> 
> It seems crazy that it was over a year ago that I wrote this, and now it's finally coming to it's end. 
> 
> The last chapter will be a little while yet (hopefully to be posted next week). I wanted to have both done before I even posted this, but I'm doing a bit of a re-write on the last chapter. :D Sephiroth needed a little more one-on-one time in the next phase to round out the story. I'll try to make the wrap-up worth a little more waiting.
> 
>   
> ____________________________________________  
> A big **Thank You** to everyone who's been with me so far! This chapter was SUPER difficult to write. I hope you'll let me know what you think of it.   
>  ____________________________________________  
> 
> 
> With Tremendous Adoration,  
> Gem
> 
>   
> ____________________________________________  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gemsomfeathers-blog) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/gemsom_feathers/?hl=en)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,
> 
> This is my newest project. I'll be focusing on it quite a bit until the issues with HFF (Heat, Fury, and Frustration) are worked out. 
> 
> This will be a polyamorous, vampire fic. Again, I'll be working toward a group dynamic. I'm open to tag suggestions, and let me know what y'all are thinking about the concept so far.
> 
> \---------------------------------------
> 
> I would like to dedicate this first chapter to my favorite uncle. He died in a work accident yesterday, and I wrote this while trying to cope with the unexpected loss.


End file.
